Mission: Mutant
by Sessha's Crazy
Summary: When a demon begins gathering mutants for an unknown reason, Reikai has to find a way to convince the Tantei they fired to come to the rescue.  Sent to the Xavier Institute, the gang gets a little more than they bargained for.  Adopted from Vaeru.
1. Prologue

So this is not the first thing I've written, or the first thing I've published. But this is my first fanfic for ffnet. I adopted the story for Vaeru, who put a prologue of an x-men/yyh fic up. You can find it here: www . fanfiction . net / s / 5884506 / 1 / For_Adoption_YYH_XMen_Crossover just take out the spaces. I have an idea of where I'm going with this, but it may turn out completely different, all depending on where the story takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men. Original idea belongs to Vaeru.

Also, there are acknowledged relationships in this, but that doesn't make it a romance! I won't be focusing on the relationships unless it plays a part in the plot.

This takes place after Yu Yu Hakusho has ended, and just after Spike has left to live with the Morlocks after mutants are outed in X-Men Evolution (episode 36, season 3)

* * *

><p>Mission: Mutant<p>

Prologue

"Lord Koenma!" A large blue ogre burst into the godling's office, a panicked expression on his face. "Lord Koenma, sir! It's an emergency!"

Said Prince of the Dead looked up from where he was stamping papers, an irritated expression on his infantile face. "Emergency? No, it's not an emergency! It's not _allowed_ to be an emergency!" He cried childishly. "I don't have _time_ for an emergency! Look at all the papers I have to stamp! I'm swamped!"

Jorge Saotome quailed. "I'm sorry, sir, but it's the mutants. Your father is very insistent you take care of it right away!"

Koenma paled, stiffening. "Not the mutants!" He wailed. "Why in the name of the River Styx did I even come up with that hairbrained idea!" It had seemed like such a good plan at the time. Play with the genetics of a few humans, make them strong enough to handle the demons that could slip through the barrier, and bingo! Less work for Koenma and more time for his favorite shows. But it hadn't worked out quite the way he'd planned. He still had nightmares about the punishment his father had exacted. At the time, he hadn't been able to sit for a month.

"What did they do this time?" Koenma asked, dreading the answer. So far the problem had been mostly contained, but with a group of mutants in America inadvertently going public recently, it had been one problem after another.

Jorge fidgeted a moment before blurting out, "A high level demon has escaped to America and is gathering mutants for some unknown reason. Your father King Enma has demanded you send the Reikai Tantei at once!"

"But I don't _have_ a Tantei anymore!" Koenma cried, aggravated. "My father fired Yusuke, and I haven't had time to find a replacement! All my prospects are still too young! How do I send the Tantei when I don't _have_ a Tantei?"

The ogre shook his head. "Sir, he means _the_ Reikai Tantei. You're to do whatever you can to make them take the case."

Koenma paused, taking in the implications. Then he abruptly snapped to action. "Get me whichever ferry girl is responsible for that part of America. Let me guess, Bayville?" At Jorge's nod, he continued. "Right, tell her to come to my office immediately. I need her to deliver a computer program!"

Jorge bowed low and turned to race out of the room.

"Ogre, wait! I'm not done yet!" Koenma cried. His assistant ignored him, grabbing the door handle. Koenma grumbled under his breath. Now was _not_ the time! "Jorge! Stop!" Obediently, Jorge paused, hand on the doorknob. "After that, I want Botan in my office. I need her to take a message."

Koenma watched the blue ogre leave and sat back with a sigh. Then, squaring his shoulders, the demigod began to make the orders to lift the shields hiding four very important young men from the eye of one very powerful mutant.

* * *

><p>Please review! The story gets started next chapter. The prologue's pretty short, but that's because it's a prologue. The real chapters will be longer. Also, if anyone is interested in betaing this story for me, I would be very grateful! If you're interested, please contact me through my profile.<p>

~Sessha's Crazy


	2. The Mission

So this is not the first thing I've written, or the first thing I've published. But this is my first fanfic for ffnet. I adopted the story for Vaeru, who put a prologue of an x-men/yyh fic up. You can find it here: www . fanfiction s / 5884506 / 1 / For_Adoption_YYH_XMen_Crossover just take out the spaces. I changed it a bit to add in my own OC, because I can't write anything without her butting in in some form or another. Also, the timelines and details may be a bit different, just because I'm going wherever the story takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men. Original idea belongs to Vaeru.

Also, there are acknowledged relationships in this, but that doesn't make it a romance! I won't be focusing on the relationships unless it plays a part in the plot.

This takes place after Yu Yu Hakusho has ended, and just after Spike has left to live with the Morlocks after mutants are outed in X-Men Evolution (episode 36, season 3)

* * *

><p>Mission: Mutant<p>

The Mission

Professor Charles Xavier sighed, sitting back at his desk. This was certainly an interesting discovery. Just this morning he'd located not one, but four new mutants, all in the same city in Japan. It couldn't just be coincidence. Immediately he'd used Cerebro to pull up all the information available on the four. He'd found more than he'd bargained for.

First, there was Hiei Jaganshi. A complete mystery, Cerebro couldn't find any information on the boy whatsoever, not even a birth certificate. It was as if he didn't exist. Yet Cerebro clearly said he did. The only thing available was the image Cerebro had built. It showed a young man, little more than a child, with black and white hair that stuck up like flame. He had red eyes and wore all black, save for the white headband covering his forehead. A glare seemed perpetually stuck on his face, challenging the world.

Second was Kazuma Kuwabara. The image Cerebro had brought up was of a tall and lanky boy in his final year of high school. Cerebro said he taught kendo on weekends to help get by, which explained his powerful physique. His orange hair was unusual in a Japanese society, the color and curls suggesting either a lot of time spent at the salon to style it or mixed blood. His files said he was eighteen, with an older sister named Shizuru and all but absent parents. His school records were abysmal prior to age fourteen, when they had steadily climbed. There was likely a story there.

The third boy was named Shuichi Minamino, from the prestigious Minamino family. Long, vibrant red hair fell down to midback, framing a handsome face with emerald green eyes. He had the lithe form of a dancer, with a suggestion of lean muscles underneath. Popular in school, he'd been the top student at an elite high school, from which he'd graduated the year prior. Despite several scholarships to many prestigious universities, he'd elected to not continue his education and instead had taken a job working for his stepfather's company. He had a mother, stepfather, and a younger stepbrother with the same name. Charles shook his head at that. That had to be confusing.

The final boy was perhaps the biggest puzzle of them all. Yusuke Urameshi, eighteen years old. A drunk mother, no father listed on the birth certificate. A cocky smile graced the youth's face, giving his cinnamon eyes a mischievous glint. His hair was slicked back and glistening, and his muscular body screamed fighter. His records backed up the look. Arrest records, complaints, failing grades up to the point he'd dropped out of school at fifteen, and a death certificate. Charles was quite puzzled by this. There was a clear death certificate, and evidence of a wake, yet the boy was alive and well, working at Yukimura's Noodle Shop.

Yes, quite the puzzle indeed.

Sitting back in his mechanical wheelchair, Xavier rested his chin on his steepled fingers, staring at the giant holo screen that dominated the Cerebro room. There were other mutants he'd already discovered and had been considering sending ambassadors to, but these four, especially Mr. Urameshi… Some puzzles were too good to pass up. He mentally went through of all the people he could send to meet them. Unfortunately, the list was quite short. There was only one mutant in residence who spoke Japanese.

'_Logan, sorry to bother you, but I've four new recruits I'd like you to see.'_

There was a pause before the other man replied, sounding quite irritated. _'What're you talking about, Chuck? I don't do the new student bit. Send Scott. He's been wantin' to go on a solo recruitment mission.'_

Xavier sighed. _'Yes, but unfortunately, Scott doesn't speak Japanese, and you do. There are four, I'll have the files sent to your room.'_

There was another pause as Logan processed the information. _'You owe me for this, Bub.'_

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, Yusuke's day off, and the Toushin was feeling pretty good. He'd gotten a call from Genkai earlier that morning, demanding he get his scrawny ass up to the temple and take care of a group of demons who'd taken up residence in her forest a few months ago. Thinking to take advantage of the neutrality of the forest, the bunch had started making trouble, never a good thing to do when Genkai was involved. So she'd called up Yusuke and had him handle the problem. It had been a much needed stress reliever, even if the fight had been far too easy.<p>

Yusuke grimaced as his good mood was shattered by the presence of today's tail. Damn Enma. He couldn't keep his nose out of the young demon's business. As soon as Yusuke had gotten back from Makai, he'd set members of the Special Defense Force to track his every move to ensure he didn't go on a rampage. He'd learned to put up with it, but it didn't mean he liked it.

Walking into his apartment complex, he closed the door behind him, slipping the lock to keep the annoyed tail out. If he just so happened to lock out a few of the residents as well… Hey, they had keys.

He was nearly to his door when he stopped dead, frowning. Someone was waiting for him. Stretching out his senses, he took a taste of the stranger's ki. It wasn't one of the SDF, but a human. He'd never met the person before, either, because he'd remember ki as strange as this. It felt human, but…_odd._ For a moment he wished he had the same sixth sense as his friends, then he might be able to tell more, or at least have sensed him sooner.

With a shrug, Yusuke turned the corner so he could face this stranger head on. No use pussyfooting around the issue or trying to gather more information. That just wasn't his style. He stopped again, looking over the rough looking man leaning against his door. He wasn't too tall for a foreigner, but he was stocky, rugged, and with a face set into what looked like a permanent scowl. He had blue-black hair and stubble on his chin. The man narrowed his eyes reflexively at Yusuke, and the teen noticed a flare in the man's nostrils and he took a deep breath. The dark brows lowered further and the stranger glanced at the papers in his hand.

"Urameshi Yusuke?" He asked in lightly accented Japanese. His voice was deep and growly, almost like an animal.

"Yeah, the one and only. Who're you?" Yusuke asked suspiciously, then blinked, looking at him warily. "Look, if this is about the guy on the train, the ass had it coming. He was groping my girlfriend. I had to hit him." Admittedly, he hadn't meant to hit him _quite_ so hard, but hey, only he was allowed to touch Keiko's ass.

The tough blinked in surprise. "Do I look like a cop to you? Name's Logan. Can I come in? I gotta talk to you." He was obviously uncomfortable with this, what was going on here?

Yusuke moved to lean against the wall facing the stranger, now identified as Logan. "Why can't we talk out here? And tell me, why should I trust you? I got a lot of enemies, y'see, so I can't be too trusting."

Logan snorted. "I know the feeling. I'm not here to fight, I just wanna talk. I'm not your enemy."

Yusuke eyed him once more, deciphering what his senses were telling him. He didn't get any aggression or open hostility, other than that which seemed to just be part of his nature. He had power, though compared to Yusuke it was a drop in the bucket. He was more around the level of Genkai now that she'd passed on her Spirit Orb. Strong enough to pack a punch, but not in the big leagues. In other words, if things went south, Yusuke could kick his ass in a heartbeat.

"Why not? Get off my door an' I'll let you in." He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door as Logan stepped aside, then let the strange human in, mentally reaching out and disengaging the wards around his house as he did so. Genkai had set them up for him after he moved out of his mom's place, but not without a lot of grumbling about her 'lazy, dimwitted successor who can't be assed to learn anything that doesn't involve his fists'. He had to admit, the damn things were handy, especially in a sketchy neighborhood like this. He couldn't count how many times the things had stopped potential break ins and low-class demons who thought they could set traps for him while he was away.

Yusuke tossed his keys into the little bowl by the door that Keiko had given him for that purpose and headed for the kitchen, leaving Logan to close the door behind him. "Wanna beer?" He called, opening the fridge. At the affirmative grunt from the front room, Yusuke grabbed two bottles and closed the door. He tossed one to his guest before sprawling on one of the cushions and popping the top on his own.

Logan took that as an invitation to sit and lowered himself to one of the cushions on the other side of the table. He took a swig of beer, setting down his papers. They were in English, so Yusuke couldn't read what they said, but he clearly saw his picture paper clipped to the top page. He waited for the foreigner to speak.

Logan scowled at him. "You're underage, kid."

Yusuke shrugged. So he was only eighteen, but convenience stores almost never carded people, and he'd been drinking since he was a kid, thanks to his mother. Besides, it didn't sound like Logan really cared, he just felt obligated to point out the obvious. "So why are you here?"

Logan took a long pull from the bottle and set it on the table. "Had anything weird happen to you lately? Weird powers, things you can't explain?"

Yusuke frowned. He hadn't expected _that_. "What are you, from the X-Files or something? Is Logan a codename? Should I call you Scully? Or was it Mulder? Aw, I can't remember." He shrugged, waiting for a response.

Logan's face darkened and he fought not to snap at the annoying punk. "Listen, kid. I don't normally do this thing, but I was the only one the Prof. could send. I'm here to talk about mutants."

Mutants? What the hell? He'd heard Keiko saying something about some mutant thing in America, but he hadn't been paying attention at the time. And who was this Prof. the guy was talking about? He tilted his head in an invitation to continue, something he'd picked up from Kurama.

"I'm with the Xavier Institute for Exceptionally Gifted Youngsters. Mutant school. You don't look like the type of kid to watch the news much, so I'll clue you in. Mutants are humans with special powers. Professor Charles Xavier's the head of the school and he sent me to tell you you're a mutant, an' you're not alone, an' if you want, he'd like you to come to America with me to learn how to control your powers, whatever they are." Logan stopped, grimacing, as if he didn't normally talk so much, and took another pull from his beer. Setting it back down, he bumped the papers on the table, revealing a few more pictures that surprised Yusuke.

Logan caught where the boy's attention had been diverted to and tapped the papers. "I got four of you kids to pick up, so don't worry, you won't be the only newbie."

Yusuke shook his head, chugged his beer, and set down the empty bottle. Tilting his head back, he glared up at the ceiling. The guy's rough speech had had him on the verge of believing his bullshit story and had been about to laugh at the guy for making such a big mistake, but the sight of those pictures had brought his suspicions flaring back up. This had signs of Reikai's sticky fingers all over it.

With a sigh, he looked at Logan again. "Mutant, huh? Hate to break it to you, but you're about four years too late. I got my 'powers' when I was fourteen."

"When you died."

Yusuke blinked. "You've done your research."

Logan picked up the stack of papers with Yusuke's picture clipped to it and began reading it off, translating the gobbledy-gook into Japanese. Yusuke sat in silence as the man read his life to him. Or at least, what was written down. Weren't some of those things supposed to be sealed? He distinctly remembered something about a sealed juvenile record. When Logan set the papers back down, he gave a low whistle. "You _really_ did your research. You're sounding pretty creepy, to be honest. Can I get back to you on the whole mutant thing?"

Logan frowned. "I'm on a schedule, kid. I can't wait forever."

"Yeah yeah." Yusuke waved him off. "How about we meet tomorrow? I know a good place." Snagging the top sheet of paper from Logan and a pen, he drew a rough map to Genkai's temple. "Meet me there tomorrow at nine and we can talk some more. Now, show yourself out, I got a date with the Grim Reaper."

Ignoring the older man's look, Yusuke stood and headed back to the kitchen to throw out the empty bottles. Keiko would get pissed at him if she made a surprise visit (which she often did) and found trash lying everywhere, so he made an effort to keep the place clean. And he had to admit, it was a lot easier to move around without trash and flies everywhere.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after his guest left, Yusuke went up to the roof and lay down to watch the sky. He didn't have long to wait. Within half an hour, a familiar figure in pink came spiraling out of the sky to land in front of him.<p>

"Yusuke! It's been a while, hasn't it!" Botan bubbled, dispelling her oar. "How have you been? Reikai has been so dull without you around, and Lord Koenma still hasn't found a proper replacement for you, so I don't even have a Spirit Detective to assist!" She sighed, then brightened with a smile, bubble gum pink eyes as cheery as ever.

"Hey, Botan. Tell me, what's the toddler's angle this time?" Yusuke asked, getting right to the point.

Botan blinked. "Angle? Whatever do you mean?" She laughed nervously, shifting.

"Don't give me that. See, I just had a visit from some guy claiming to be a mutant. Now if that weren't funny enough, he fed me some bullshit story about me being a mutant too, along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. What's the deal?"

Botan blinked again, swallowing. "Already? We didn't think he'd get here so fast…" She trailed off, frowning slightly. "Lord Koenma wanted me to speak to you first."

"So it _is _Binky Breath!" Yusuke said triumphantly. "I'm retired, remember? Enma hates me. Junior can't disobey daddy dearest, so why the hell is he talking to me?"

"Well, he's not exactly…" Botan fidgeted, extremely nervous. Yusuke frowned.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Then it hit him. "You mean _Enma's_ trying to get my help?" He stared at the ferry girl, dumbfounded.

Botan nodded so fast Yusuke was afraid her head would fall off. "Yes! That's it, exactly! And he's willing to offer the four of you anything you want in return! All the resources of Reikai, free travel between the worlds, anything! Just, _please_, Yusuke!"

"Hey, hey, chill!" Yusuke put his hands on her shoulders. He thought fast, an activity he didn't much enjoy. He didn't need Reikai's resources, and he, Kurama, and Hiei could all find their own ways to Makai and back, with the barrier gone, and who wanted travel to Reikai, anyways. He knew something Kurama would want, but… "I'll think about it." He clapped his hand over Botan's mouth to forestall her thanks. "I'm not saying I'll do it, only I'll think about it. Now what is the mission and what's it got to do with the mutant guy. I need to know what to tell the others."

* * *

><p>Yusuke trudged up the temple steps the next morning, Kurama and Hiei in tow. Kuwabara had flatly refused the second Yusuke had mentioned the name 'Koenma', reminding Yusuke that that chapter of his life was over, and that he was focusing on school and his kendo job so that he could provide Yukina with a good life once they got married, at which point Yusuke had tuned him out. It was all well and good for Kuwabara to want a normal life, but that wasn't an option for Yusuke. The whole demon thing kind of ruled it out.<p>

He glanced over at Kurama. The redhead wasn't pleased, but he was interested to see if Reikai would follow through on their offer. Botan had taken his request to Enma for consideration with the warning that he would only participate if his wish was granted. Personally, Yusuke didn't think it would work, but he'd agreed, for his friend's sake, giving the same ultimatum. He still wasn't sure why the hell Hiei had agreed, but he was glad the Jagan master was there. It wouldn't be the same without him. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Kurama last night.

"It's a bum deal, I know," Yusuke had said, hefting his bag higher on his shoulder. "I dunno about you, but I'd rather cut off my arm than do Enma a favor after all he's done. I mean, this could be a trap to get us killed."

"No, Yusuke," Kurama had replied, "I doubt it's a trap. After all, Botan was the one who brought the case to you. She is our friend, and she can't keep a secret from anyone."

"True, but I still don't like it. But I mean, the deals they're trying to dangle? Reikai's resources? Free travel between the worlds? Who cares about that?"

"It's bargaining." Kurama had leaned back against the tree, a familiar gleam in his eye that said he had an idea. "They need us, and are willing to offer us whatever we wish to go to America and take care of this demon. Isn't there something you want them to do?"

Yusuke frowned. "Not really."

"Think, Yusuke. Enma has been annoying all of us. He may not be able to give us anything, but he can also take away." The fox leaned back, waiting for the light bulb to flash in the Toushin's brain.

He got it. "The guards! We can make him get rid of the damn guards!" Yusuke straightened, an eager gleam in his eye. "We tell Reikai we'll stop this baddie from kicking off his little mutant rebellion or whatever, and we make Enma call off his dogs!"

Kurama smiled his predator's grin that transformed the mild-mannered youth's face, reminding Yusuke just why he had once been so feared. "From _all_ of us."

Yusuke came back to the present, frowning. Would Enma really pull off the guards and bounty hunters? They'd sent Botan back with their reply, but they had yet to hear back from Reikai. He mentally crossed his fingers that they'd agree. He wasn't too keen on going to a country where nobody spoke his language, but it would be worth it to be able to walk around town without a strange ki signature following him around like an unfriendly Grim Reaper. Briefly, he wondered why a demon would be gathering mutants anyways, but shrugged it off. It didn't matter. Once the Tantei got there, the demon was as good as dead.

Finally, they reached the steps. Yusuke belted out his customary, "HEY HAG! DIDJA MISS ME?" At the same time, the shoji was thrown open and a shrieking yellow blur launched itself at them. Kurama and Yusuke ducked at the same time, barely avoiding being bowled over by the excitable blond girl.

"I missed you!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Kurama's neck in delight. "How have you been, guys?" Aiko turned to each in turn, smiling. "I've been so _bored_ out of my mind, you need to visit more often, Yusuke, I only ever see you when Genkai calls you up!"

Yusuke laughed. "Aiko, you're _always_ bored! Hey, brought you something. I picked up that game you wanted." Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the game and tossed it to her. He felt bad for the girl, trapped at the temple by Reikai and not allowed to leave. He'd first met her after Genkai's tournament for successor, and even then it had taken her a week to even introduce herself. He'd been the first new face she'd seen in nearly fifty years, having only had the old bat for company in all that time. He couldn't believe this was the same frightened girl he'd met four years ago. Amazing what a few friends could do.

Aiko reached out and deftly caught the game. "Thanks Yusuke!" She turned back to Kurama as he pulled out his own presents for her, several books she'd been wanting. She clutched her prizes and led them back inside. Yusuke noticed that the smile she gave her fellow fox was much brighter than the one she gave him, and Kurama returned it. How was it that he two weren't dating? It was obvious that they liked each other, yet as far as Yusuke could tell, neither was willing to admit it.

Waiting for them was Genkai, familiar scowl fixed on her face. "Took you long enough," she said simply, before turning and heading to the table, where Yukina was serving breakfast. The four apparent teens followed, arranging themselves around the table. Aiko sat on one side with Kurama, Yusuke to their left, Hiei and Yukina across from them, and Genkai at the remaining side.

They were just about to dig in when Aiko sat straighter, head turning to face the front of the temple and eyes going slightly unfocused. Everyone looked at her, and no one was surprised when she said simply, "He's reached the steps."

* * *

><p>Logan huffed and puffed his way up the damn stairs, promising revenge upon revenge on the punk for picking a place way out in the middle of nowhere. The scenery was nice and natural, reminding him of home, but the <em>stairs<em>! What kind of place had this many stairs?

When he reached the top of the stairs at last, it was to find the object of Logan's current resentment leaning against the torii pillar, an extremely bored expression on his face.

"It's about time," Yusuke drawled, straightening up and sticking his hands in his pockets. "We already finished breakfast and I was starting to fall asleep waiting for you. C'mon, everyone's inside waiting." With that, he turned and led the way to the open front door of the temple, shouting, "OI! OLD HAG, HE'S HERE!"

Logan's brows dropped into a scowl at the boy's attitude, and looked to the door as a return shout of, "THEN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, DIMWIT!" came from an ancient looking old lady with faded pink hair sitting at a table surrounded by teenagers, including two of the boys he'd been sent to find.

He stopped in the doorway. "You didn't say you knew the other kids, punk," he growled, rounding on Yusuke.

The boy plopped down next to the old lady and grinned up at him, saying, "Yeah, well, you didn't ask. Guys, meet Logan, the mystery mutant man. The old bat's Genkai, that's Hiei and Yukina, and the other two are Kurama and Aiko."

Logan looked at all assembled. Hiei and Yukina were facing him, the former with a glare and a hand on the sword at his side, the latter with a polite smile and a bow. The old lady, Genkai, sat calmly, sipping a cup of tea as if all this were normal everyday stuff. The final two had their backs to him, though they'd turned to greet him. The redhead watched him levelly with eyes far too old for a boy of nineteen, and one arm lightly around the shoulders of the blond girl, who leaned into his side, peering at him uncertainly through eyes the color of a thundercloud. Her hair was the same length as the guy he assumed was her boyfriend, and she looked to be at least a head shorter than he.

He grunted, taking a seat at the only unoccupied side of the table, between Shuichi and Hiei. There was a cup of tea set out for him, but he ignored it. "So mind telling me why you dragged me all the way out here, punk?"

Yusuke shrugged, smirking. "Thought I'd save you some trouble and give all of us the spiel at once. Get it over with, y'know? I told them what you told me, and we got some questions for you."

Kurama took that as a cue to begin, and leaned forward slightly before speaking. "Logan-san, Yusuke may not keep up with world events, but I do. I have seen you and your fellow mutants on the news, and I must say, not much of what I've heard has been in your favor."

Logan grimaced. Damn. It had been too much to hope for that all of them would be as ignorant as Yusuke. "Yeah, that wasn't supposed to happen." He took a breath and tried to think of the speech Xavier usually gave to new mutants. "The Institute is a place for mutants to learn to control their powers so they can use them to help people. I'm one of the instructors there. It's a good place for kids like you. I'm here to invite you three to join the Institute, along with another kid."

Yusuke butted in then. "Yeah, Kuwabara said no, and you won't get him to change his mind. He's stubborn like that. So don't even bother trying, or his sister'll kick your ass. Trust me, she can be scary."

"How long would we be gone?" Kurama asked quietly, forestalling any argument that might pop up between the two. Aiko looked up at him, concern on her face. She kept stealing glances at Logan, then darting looks to others at the table, a small frown on her face.

"A year to start with, then however long you feel you need to after that. If you wanna leave sooner, no one'll stop you."

The shortest boy –Hiei- spoke up in a voice deep enough to bump up Logan's estimation of his age by several years. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Logan scowled and was about to retort when Aiko, who had been silent up until now, spoke. "He's telling the truth, Hiei. He hasn't lied to us." She was quiet, subdued, almost sad. "You can go to America."

The boys all seemed to take her word as truth, even Hiei, and Logan narrowed his eyes. Something was up with the girl. He took a careful breath, sorting the scents. They all smelled strange, but the girl was the most normal smelling of them all, save the old lady, only a hint of _other_ peeking through the smell of clean air, forest and human girl. "What, you a telepath or somethin'?" He growled at her.

She gave him a slow smile, placing her hands on her lap. There was still a hint of that timidness from before in the way she remained close to the pretty boy, but she no longer seemed quite so shy and frightened. "Or somethin'" she said simply, the smile growing until she was beaming at him.

Logan gave her a warning glare that sent the students at the Institute running for cover. "I don't like people rootin' through my head without permission, girlie, so keep it to yourself."

She just smiled wider, ducking her head in embarrassment, completely unaffected by his glare. "Sorry, I have some control issues. It's part of why I'm here. I can't always help it. I'm always listening to everyone at once. I can't really turn it off. Quite the headache, actually."

Now that was something. "You mean to tell me you're always usin' your powers?"

"Yes, unconsciously, even when I sleep."

"Then why didn't the Prof. pick you up like he did these guys?" Logan jabbed a thumb at Yusuke, his attention focused on Aiko.

She blinked, taken aback. "Because I didn't want him to," she said simply, as if that were all there were to it.

Logan's frown deepened. "It don't work like that, girlie. The Prof. has Cerebro, which lets him find any mutant, anywhere, as long as they're using their powers."

"Not me. If I don't want to be found, I won't be. Especially not by someone who needs a machine to-"

Kurama slipped a hand over the girl's mouth. "That's enough, Aiko," he said chidingly.

The girl sighed and subsided. "Fine. It's not like I can go, anyways." She looked away, an old resentment simmering in her eyes.

A new voice interrupted just then. "Excuse me."

Every head turned to face the newcomer, a woman in a plain black kimono. Her raven black hair was done into a simple bun, and her dark blue eyes radiated serenity. Once she had everyone's attention, she bowed deeply before entering the house.

"Ayame!" Aiko exclaimed, startled. "Why are you here?" She stopped, then looked around at her friends suspiciously. "You're all being very quiet, what did you do?"

Ayame smiled gently at her. "I've come to deliver something to Master Genkai. The foster home received her request that you be allowed to leave the temple grounds. I have their reply here." She bowed again, taking a letter from the sleeve of her kimono before offering it formally to the elderly psychic.

Aiko blinked in confusion, then looked at Kurama. _'Foster home?' _She asked him telepathically.

'_Reikai. We can't exactly let the humans know that you're a demon confined to the temple, now, can we?_' He replied with a smile, his mental voice sounding amused at her stunned expression. _'One of the conditions Yusuke and I gave Reikai was that we would only participate in this mission was if the restrictions on you were lifted and you be allowed to join us in America.'_

Aiko gaped at him as Genkai opened the letter. Everyone's attention turned to Genkai, and the hope that had been blooming on her face quickly died as Genkai's face grew stormy.

"They said no, didn't they?" Aiko said gloomily as Genkai began to swear and threw the letter on the table.

"Read for yourself."

Kurama picked up the letter and began to read, his face neutral, giving nothing away. Finally, he reached the end. And smiled.

Aiko glared at him, then reluctantly turned her eyes to the page when he offered it. Then she blinked. And blinked again. Awed, she looked up at Ayame. "Seriously?" She asked in a hushed whisper. "You mean it?"

Ayame smiled then turned to Genkai, politely ignoring Yusuke's questions about the letter and Logan's growls as he demanded to be clued in. "It is not for me to decide."

Aiko whirled to face Genkai imploringly. "Please? Say yes? Please! I haven't left the temple since I came here! I've never even been off the mountain! Please oh please oh please say yes!"

Genkai swore at her then stood, growling. "Fine, I'll come with you. But you have to find someone to take in Yukina while we're gone."

Aiko shrieked in delight and jumped up to grab the young ice maiden and twirl her around. "I'll ask Kuwabara and Shizuru! I'm sure they'll take her in. That's okay with you, right Yukina?"

Logan couldn't take it anymore. "Somebody mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on?" He glared around the table, finally pinning the old lady with his eyes. She just glared right back. The way these people reacted to his unhappy face was really starting to do a number on his ego.

Genkai harrumphed and crossed her arms behind her back. "These lackwits are going with you to your school." She said in her gravelly voice, indicating each of the three boys in turn. "So is Aiko, on the condition I go with her for the first two months to supervise and make sure she doesn't kill anyone."

Logan froze. "What?"

Aiko sighed, rolling her eyes, rolling with the foster home story. "I live here, have for years. Genkai took me in and brought me up as her ward. It's a long story, but basically I've had my power all my life and to keep people safe, I'm not allowed to leave. Not that I _would_ hurt anyone." She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Basically," Yusuke explained, "The people in charge are a bunch of paranoid dicks that are afraid she'll use her 'dangerous powers' to take over the world, or some shit, and they think Grandma's the only one who can control her."

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, everyone beware the wrath of a single teenage girl."

"And what makes you think I'll let her come with us?" Logan asked, arms crossed as he stood.

Aiko looked at the man as if he were stupid. "I'm a 'mutant' with control issues. You help mutants learn control. I should think it would be obvious."

Logan frowned, trying to pinpoint the exact moment the girl had gone from being shy to obnoxious. He looked at Genkai. "Is she a danger?"

Genkai snorted at the stupidity of Reikai, but answered anyways. "Depends on what you mean by 'danger'. She's got power, more than she can control by herself. She won't hurt anyone without cause, but she does have privacy issues." At the last, Genkai turned and gave the girl a look, at which she grinned unrepentantly and announced that the Kuwabaras would be more than happy to take Yukina for a few months. Logan noticed Hiei bristling at this, but shrugged it off as none of his business.

Grunting, Logan nodded, accepting the explanation. Then he turned to the smallest of the boys he'd been sent to find. "They're all over eighteen, but I'm gonna have to talk to your family before you come, kid-" He broke off, frowning, as the other mutant kids burst out laughing. Even the old lady looked amused. Hiei, however, looked ready to pick up that sword of his and take off everyone's heads.

Yusuke let out one last hoot and reached over to clap Logan on the shoulder. "Hey old man, Hiei's the same age as us. And even if he weren't he's got no folks to speak for him."

Kurama nodded, eyes dancing merrily. "Hiei is what you might call an emancipated teenager of his own free will." He ignored the glare from the little demon and merely smiled when he grunted in response. "Unlike Aiko, however, he has no one to take responsibility, so Hiei is able to do as he likes."

"And if that's a problem for you, I guess you can consider the Sociopath my ward as well." Genkai added, pushing aside her annoyance. "The gods know two aren't enough," she added, giving the two other temple residents a withering look. "Now, if you're done here, get the hell out. I need to pack."

* * *

><p>-"from the prestigious Minamino family"- the Minamino family name is very special in Japan. It was the name of a famous samurai, and nowadays the name is reserved only for those of high social standing or nobility. Explains why Kurama has a forest behind his house and why he can go to a school like Meiou, doesn't it?<p>

I'm taking suggestions for the gang's mutant names. If you have any suggestions, send them in a review!

~Sessha's Crazy


	3. Departures and Arrivals

I adopted the story from Vaeru, who put a prologue of an x-men/yyh fic up. You can find it here: www . fanfiction s / 5884506 / 1 / For_Adoption_YYH_XMen_Crossover just take out the spaces. I changed it a bit to add in my own OC, because I can't write anything without her butting in in some form or another. Also, the timelines and details may be a bit different, just because I'm going wherever the story takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men. Original idea belongs to Vaeru.

Also, there are acknowledged relationships in this, but that doesn't make it a romance! I won't be focusing on the relationships unless it plays a part in the plot.

This takes place after the Yu Yu Hakusho anime has ended, and just after Spike has left to live with the Morlocks after mutants are outed in X-Men Evolution (episode 36, season 3)

* * *

><p>Mission: Mutant<p>

Departures and Arrivals

The next twenty four hours were filled with a flurry of activity of preparation for the upcoming trip. Once Logan left the temple, Yukina went to pack for her stay with the Kuwabara siblings while the others relocated to the front room to discuss the mission. Aiko had had the situation explained via the telepathic link she maintained between everyone, but she still had plenty of questions as Yusuke had yet to master the art of carrying two conversations at once.

"What are mutants, exactly?" Was her first question. "I've seen them on the news, of course, and I looked at what Logan-san thought of them, but I don't understand. Why would a high class demon gather humans with powers? What makes them so special?"

Hiei grunted, having not even had the exposure of television on the subject. "What kind of powers do they have?"

Yusuke began to answer, but gave the floor to Kurama when the redhead indicated he wished to speak. "The official line is that mutants are humans with a mutated 'X-gene', the next step in the human evolution. They've been around for quite some time, but only recently has human society at large learned of them, due to an unfortunate incident involving several mutants, including the students at the Xavier Institute, and a large robot of some kind. I believe it was called a 'Sentinel'. From what I understand, the Sentinel was designed to combat what some call the 'mutant menace'." Kurama shook his head at this. The folly of humans. Attack and destroy what you don't understand. "Powers vary from mutant to mutant. Those I've seen on the television, Hiei, have all been different. They typically have one main power, and their strength varies on how 'evolved' they are. From what I've heard, the head of this school is a telepath, much like Aiko."

Aiko snorted disdainfully. "Can't be very strong if he has to use a machine to find people. I'd like to meet him, though. See just what he can do."

Yusuke laughed. "Compared to you, any psychic's a drop in the bucket. Now, if you could just _use _all that power…"

"Oh, shut up, Yusuke!" Aiko pouted, crossing her arms and looking away. "I can use it, just not all of it at once!" She huffed, shooting a glare at Kurama when he chuckled.

"Anyways, I guess this means I have to stay human while we're there, huh?" She grimaced, reaching down to clutch the necklaces she wore beneath her shirt. "That won't be fun. I've never stayed human more than a few days."

"You'll get used to it, Princess," Kurama said gently. "If anything, it might come in handy when it comes to locating this demon. Unlike us, you are completely human to a demon's senses. You may be mistaken for an exceptionally powerful mutant. A draw this demon may be unable to resist."

Aiko looked alarmed. "You want to use me as bait?"

Yusuke leaned forward. "Hey, that's a good idea, would it work?"

"I'm not suggesting that at all," Kurama said, shaking his head. "I'm merely saying it's possible the demon would be interested in her. I would never intentionally put her in harm's way. I can't." He grimaced. That was the one thing he didn't like about the arrangement. Having Aiko along would be a good thing, as her powers were extremely useful when it came to gathering information, but it went against all of his instincts to put her in harm's way. Of course, she knew how to defend herself. One didn't live with one of the most feared humans for half a century without picking up a few tricks. But it still rankled.

Aiko recognized what was going through his head and frowned imperiously at him. "Don't even start, Kurama. If I get into trouble, I'll get myself out of it. You know I can. You are _not_ going to put a babysitter on me the entire time! No offense, but Genkai will be more than enough!"

Genkai, who had up to this point sat quietly, pretending to ignore them, grunted. "I won't babysit you. You don't need it. I'm just going over because of Reikai's ridiculous need to cover their asses. Now, if you're all done wasting time talking, get the hell out of here. We leave tomorrow, remember? I'm sure you all have things to take care of. Yusuke, don't forget to tell Keiko this time. We don't need her doing something ridiculous like flying out to America to yell at you. Now scram."

* * *

><p>Yusuke indeed had a lot to take care of. He had a job now. But with a little help from Keiko, he managed to convince her parents to give him time off from work to go to America. It helped that for some reason the Yukimuras still liked him, despite having known him his entire life. It wasn't paid time off, of course, but he couldn't get everything. He even managed to wrangle a promise out of Keiko to check in on Atsuko every day and to visit Puu every weekend at the temple as long as he responded to the letters she'd be writing.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurama wasn't able to get off quite so easily, but somehow, he managed. He explained to his mother and stepfather that two of his friends had been planning a backtracking trip across America for some time, and that their plane was to leave tomorrow. Unfortunately, due to a broken leg, one friend was unable to go, so Shuichi had been asked if he could take the injured friend's place at the last minute. His mother had been concerned, afraid that something would happen to her son, what with all the mutants running around. He'd promised to be careful and phone often, and she'd agreed, helping him convince her husband to give Shuichi time off from work to go on his trip.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiei took a quick trip to Makai to let Mukuro know he'd be gone for a while, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. If the former Demon Lord had any protests about it, Hiei reasoned, she could stuff it or get off her ass and do something about it. Since she didn't try to stop him, Hiei figured that it was okay for him to take off. So he did.<p>

* * *

><p>The next evening, everyone met at the temple to wait for Logan. He'd said that he would provide transport and that he would pick them all up at the temple. He was late, however, and the group was getting bored with waiting. Keiko and Kuwabara had come after class to see them off. Despite Yusuke's warnings, Logan had gone to the Kuwabara household after all. He'd received a decidedly frosty welcome, and when he'd tried to press the issue after Kuwabara had said no for the fifth time, Shizuru had become fed up and threatened to call the cops, then she'd tossed him out on his ass.<p>

Kuwabara was relating the story to his friends when a loud droning noise brought everyone's heads to the sky. They all moved to the edge of the courtyard as a large black jet descended upon them. The group looked at each other in surprise. They'd all expected to fly to America, but in a private jet? And wasn't this kind of plane supposed to be reserved for the military?

"Geeze, Urameshi! Didn't know you were flying first class!" Kuwabara shouted over the roar of the engine as the plane expertly touched down. "What are these people, rich or something? You sure you can trust them?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. I could beat them all up with one fist behind my back. I don't need to trust 'em." Yusuke tilted his chin mockingly. "I'd like to see you try that!"

"You callin' me weak, Urameshi?" Kuwabara roared, preparing to launch himself at his best friend.

"That's exactly what he's calling you, oaf," Hiei scoffed, "Or are you too thick to understand an insult when you hear one?"

"Hey! Watch it, Shrimp, or I'll kick your ass to Makai and back!"

Kurama stood back, smiling, as Kuwabara said his farewells in the best way that he could: trading insults. Aiko stood beside him, watching the plane in utter fascination as the cockpit opened and a ramp descended. Her excitement to finally get off the mountain seemed to vibrate off of her in waves. Logan stood at the doorway, watching Kuwabara futilely attempt to catch the flitting Hiei until he bumped into Yusuke and the two got into a merry little brawl.

Genkai grumped at them, then turned to Logan. "You should have said you were bringing your own plane. There are better places to land that hunk of scrap metal than in my front yard."

Logan grunted and descended the ramp. "He changed his mind?" He asked, jerking his thumb at where Kuwabara was getting his face pounded in by Yusuke. He wondered idly why no one was breaking up the fight, but shrugged it off since the rest of the group was acting as if this were commonplace. Who knew, with thugs like them, it was quite possible that it was. At least he knew what the short kid could do. A teleporter. Great. As if the elf weren't enough. He recognized the brown haired girl from a picture in Yusuke's house. She must be the girlfriend he'd mentioned, then. Here to wish her boyfriend well. Strange that such a proper looking girl would go for a miscreant like him. Go figure.

"No," Kurama replied. "Kuwabara is here to say his goodbyes like Keiko, and to pick up Yukina, as she will be staying with his family while Master Genkai is gone."

"Goodbyes, huh? Well hurry it up, I hate goodbyes."

Genkai grunted in agreement, then called to the brawling boys, "Hey dimwits! Stop flirting and get over here! It's time to go."

The two abruptly sprang apart with cries of denial, Kuwabara looking distinctly the worse for wear. He went to whine to Yukina, who promised to take care of him as soon as everyone was gone. She then went to Hiei, bowing in gratitude as he promised to search America for her missing brother while he was there. She then made the rounds to everyone, wishing them a safe journey and good luck.

Keiko pulled Yusuke down for a kiss, then reminded him of his promise, and demanded he call the minute he landed. She proceeded to lecture him on how he was a sort of goodwill ambassador for Japan, and to not get into fights, and mind his instructors, and many more things that Yusuke agreed to and promptly forgot. Keiko sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine, fine, Yusuke. At least just _try_ to stay out of trouble? Is that too much to ask? I worry about you!"

Yusuke grinned, lacing his fingers behind his head as he gave her that smile that made her heart do flip flops whenever she saw it. "Aw, Keiko, it's me! I'll be fine! So don't worry, and I'll be back before you know it! Gotta go now. Try not to miss me too much, and keep an eye on Mom and Puu for me!" With that, the young Toushin made his escape, scooping up his bag and charging up the ramp into the plane with a cry of "Shotgun!"

Kuwabara cried after him, waving furiously, "Hey, Urameshi! Try not to get your ass kicked too bad over there or I might have to come after you!"

Yusuke stopped at the top of the ramp and grinned at his friend. "Yeah, you wish, Kuwabara! I should be saying the same to you!"

A moment later, Hiei was at the top of the ramp, obviously bored with the fuss everyone was making. Dodging around Yusuke, he took a seat by the window, at which Yusuke cried out in anger, claiming that was his seat. Hiei turned to glare at him, setting himself more comfortably in the chair and propping his sword against his shoulder. Aiko and Kurama followed, taking the seats in the row behind him. Aiko was looking at everything with the awe and glee of a young child, constantly firing questions at Kurama about the plane. Grumbling, Yusuke headed for the seat across the aisle from Hiei, only to have it hijacked as Genkai booted him out of the way. With a glare, Yusuke moved to the back to sit behind her, complaining bitterly.

Logan was last into the plane, raising the ramp behind him. After checking to make sure everyone and their luggage was secure, he went to the cockpit and fired up the plane. The journey to America was begun.

* * *

><p>The trip was uneventful, and eventually even Aiko got bored of asking questions. The five spoke telepathically for a while about the mission so as not to be overheard by Logan, then Yusuke fell asleep, snoring loud enough to be heard over the muted roar of the engines. Wincing, Kurama pulled out a pair of ear plugs, passing extras to any who wanted them before falling into a light doze. Aiko pulled out the iPod Kurama had given her for her birthday the year before and fell asleep to the music, soon followed by Genkai. Even Logan put on the autopilot and slept much of the way. Hiei stayed awake the entire flight.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time the X-Jet reached the Institute, everyone was cramped and cranky from the long flight. Due to the time zone difference, even though they'd left after sunset, they arrived in New York at six in the morning or the same day. As Logan began to power down the plane in the hangar beneath the Institute, the newcomers all stood and began to stretch save for Yusuke. He was still asleep.<p>

Outside, Professor Xavier was waiting for everyone to disembark with a growing number of students milling excitedly. Everyone had risen early to greet the four boys from Japan, leaving plenty of time to get ready for school. Not even for the arrival of new students would the Professor allow his students to skip school, no matter how hostile things were at the moment. Storm stood behind Charles, Beast beside her and Jean and Scott on the other side.

'_How was your trip, Logan?' _Xavier asked as the ramp began to descend.

'_Full of bad memories. And Chuck, things didn't go quite as planned, just warnin' ya.'_

Charles frowned, curious. _'How so? Did something happen?'_ He could sense four lives on the plane with Logan, though they were all surrounded by an odd shield that blocked his attempts to learn anything more. That seemed to point to one or more of their number being a telepath. But whom?

Logan's response was a moment coming. '_You'll see.'_ And then he was at the top of the ramp, duffel bag slung over his shoulder as he descended. Nodding to the group, he stood to the side while he waited for the group to come down.

And waited.

Suddenly there was a loud _thud_ followed by a young man's voice yelling angrily in what everyone assumed was Japanese. Logan smirked. "Sleeping beauty didn't want to wake up." He explained.

Everyone's attention was diverted to the plane once more as a young man appeared at the entrance, one hand holding a duffel bag, the other rubbing the back of his head as he swore at the diminutive older lady beside him. Charles frowned. He recognized boy as Yusuke, but who was she? And why was she here?

The two were followed by Shuchi Minamino and a blond girl, her eyes wide as she gazed around the hangar in open curiosity. Her free hand clenched his, and she moved slightly behind the redhead when her eyes fell on the welcoming committee. Yet another unexpected guest. Charles frowned as he started at her. There was something wrong here. He couldn't sense her at all. It was if she didn't exist to his power. He probed harder, and a flash of silver seemed to erupt behind his eyes, accompanied by a terrible headache. He stifled a cry of pain, bringing a hand up to cradle his head. He waved off Jean and Ororo's exclamations of concern as he met the gray eyes of the mystery girl.

Her curious yet shy expression had been replaced with a sardonic lift of her eyebrow. He had the feeling she knew exactly what he'd tried to do and what had happened. She must be the telepath. And a powerful one at that. The two teenagers moved to stand by the small boy in black who seemed to appear out of nowhere. So Hiei was a teleporter. That was one of the boy's mysteries solved.

There was no sign of the fourth boy, Kazuma Kuwabara. So Logan must have been unsuccessful in that. He rolled forward, looking to Logan to translate. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Exceptionally Gifted Youngsters. I am Charles Xavier, and these are Ororo Monroe and Hank McCoy, two of the instructors that will help you learn to control your powers. Behind me are some of the students here. I'm afraid you've caught us off guard, as we were expecting four boys. May I ask your name, ma'am, and what brings you here?"

Before Logan could open his mouth, the old woman snapped out in heavily accented English, "My name is Genkai, and the Scaredy Cat over there is Aiko. She's here to be a student at your school, and I'm here because she's not allowed to come without 'supervision'." She jabbed a thumb at Aiko, her face twisting into a sneer as she said the last word, showing exactly what she thought of the situation.

Aiko exclaimed, insulted, replying, "I am _not _a 'Scaredy Cat'! That's just mean, Genkai!" Her English was perfect, unaccented by her original language, as if she'd been speaking English all her life. Which seemed possible, considering her distinctly non-Japanese looks.

Except Logan seemed surprised as well. "You speak English?" He blurted, not at all pleased at having been tricked.

Shuichi smiled apologetically before replying in lightly accented English, his soft, light voice matching his looks perfectly and making several of the girls twitter. This one would be a heartbreaker. "Our apologies, Logan. I was aware that Aiko spoke English, however, I know that Yusuke, and possibly Hiei do not." He gestured at Yusuke, who was rudely demanding that someone translate for him and how unfair it was that everyone spoke English except for him. Shuichi switched to Japanese, gently chiding, "If you'd ever gone to class, you would be able to understand us."

Yusuke made a rude gesture at his friend and glared when the redhead merely chuckled.

Aiko sighed, throwing her hands in the air as she switched back to Japanese. "Yusuke, if it's that much of a problem, let me see if I can help." When the Toushin looked at her hopefully, she warned, "Now, I don't know if it'll work, since I've never tried this before, but I've been thinking on this for years, and theoretically, I _should_ be able to teach you English!"

Logan and her friends all looked at her in surprise. Yusuke agreed, and Aiko put one outstretched hand on his forehead. She turned to Kurama. "What I'm trying to do takes another person, do you mind?" When he nodded, she placed her other hand on his forehead, then closed her eyes, frowning slightly. "Okay," she said after a moment. "When I nod, I want you both to say 'The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog,' except Kurama, I want you to say it in English. Ready?" Looking at each for confirmation, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded.

Both boys obediently repeated the phrase in the proper language, and a silver flash burst from Aiko's fingertips. They both reeled back, shaking their heads as if dazed, while Aiko shook the remaining glow from her fingers. She looked at Kurama.

He blinked, frowning slightly. "I'm fine. What did you do? Yusuke? Did it work?"

Yusuke rubbed his temples. "Whoa, what the hell, Aiko?" He stopped, paused a moment, then said in perfect English. "Uh, what? Wait, holy hell, it worked!"

Aiko beamed triumphantly. "Success!" She cried, switching languages along with Yusuke. "Score one for ingenuity!" She turned to Kurama. "What I did was, basically, I lifted what you knew of the English language from your brain and forced it into Yusuke's! Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but that's the essence of it. Sorry if there's any lingering headache, Yusuke, it's just an effect of having so much forced into your mind at once." She was bouncing and smiling like an overeager puppy, the rush of discovering a new trick having banished her shy exterior. She looked at Hiei. "Maybe I can refine the technique if I try it again?"

The fire demon narrowed his eyes and glared a warning. "I speak English, vixen, so keep your hands to yourself." His head was turned away from the prying eyes of the humans, so they couldn't see the faint violent light pulsing beneath the warded headband.

Genkai spoke up then, a sardonic drawl to her raspy old voice. "What you just did could be interpreted as misuse of your powers, Princess."

Aiko turned to Genkai, alarm written all over her face. "But I had permission! And I didn't hurt anyone!"

"Just like you didn't hurt Xavier when he grabbed his head earlier. I felt your power, don't try and lie."

A panicked edge crept into her voice. "But I had permission! And that was reflex! He tried to peek at me and my shields lashed out on their own! Genkai, please! Please don't tell on me!"

Genkai shook her head, dropping the warning look. "Like I care about that bullshit. Just watch it. You're here to learn control, not screw with peoples' heads."

Aiko ducked her head, properly chastened but unable to completely hide her relief. She hadn't really believed Genkai would rat on her, but Reikai had its own ways of keeping an eye on someone.

Xavier cleared his throat then, catching their attention. "Well," he said, hiding his surprise at Aiko's little display. That language trick was interesting. Perhaps he could learn to do the same. It would open avenues that otherwise would be unavailable to him. "It seems that that is one problem fixed. Miss Aiko…?"

"Moriki."

"Miss Moriki. I would be very interested to talk with you and learn how you performed that little trick you did. It was quite interesting. Now, I'm afraid we were expecting four male students, so we'll have to set up new rooms for you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you upstairs and you can be given the tour of the mansion." He turned to his students, who had up to this point been whispering to each other excitedly and said, "Shouldn't you all be leaving soon? School starts in less than an hour."

A mixed chorus of startled cries and groans of dismay greeting this, and the students scattered. The Tantei watched interestedly as one boy vanished in a puff of sulfurous smelling smoke and a young girl of about fifteen ran straight through a wall as if it didn't exist. Things were definitely going to be interesting around here. They'd have to be careful.

Once the flood of students was gone, Xavier turned back to the new arrivals. "Now, this way, please."

The group all picked up their luggage and followed Xavier, who was flanked by the white haired African woman identified as Ororo and the strange blue ape man called Hank. It seemed not all mutations left you looking human. Logan trailed at the back of the group.

Xavier gave the group a complete tour of the mansion after letting them drop their luggage off in the front room while Ororo and Hank went to set up rooms for them. They requested to have rooms next to each other if possible, to 'help with the transition.' Ororo said that she would see what could be done. Logan, meanwhile, went straight to his room to crash after the long trip.

After going through the massive building, Xavier stopped in front of a door at the end of a hall and turned to them. "Behind this door is Cerebro, the supercomputer that controls the mansion's security. I can also link up to it to enhance my powers. That's how I found all of you."

Kurama elbowed Aiko in the side before she could open her mouth. She gave him a small glare but obediently remained quiet. Yusuke snickered.

Xavier smiled, misinterpreting the silent conversation. If he was put out at all over being unable to get past the shields Aiko had constructed around everyone's minds (he'd concluded it was her doing after a few questions and his own observations of her power), he didn't show it, being the picture of civility.

"Don't worry," he said, "with some training, you may be able to access Cerebro yourself. Jean Grey, one of my other students - she was the young woman beside Ororo downstairs - is also a telepath. She's still learning, but she's becoming quite capable with Cerebro. Now, if you'll follow me, there's one more rooms to see."

He turned and led them down another hallway, missing Aiko's aggrieved eyerolling. "Behind this door is the Danger Room." Xavier said, catching the interest that sparked in their eyes. "You will be doing much of your training here. No one is allowed in the Danger Room unsupervised, even instructors. We call it the Danger Room for a reason. Now, from what I've seen, Hiei, you are a teleporter, correct? And Aiko, you are a telepath?"

The teens began to chortle amongst themselves and Hiei gave a superior smirk accompanied by what sounded like 'hn'.

"I don't teleport, old man," the little demon said, his voice clearly insulting. "What you saw was me walking."

"Hiei has what you might call super speed," Shuichi, no, the boy preferred to be called Kurama, Xavier reminded himself, explained. "He moves faster than the eye can follow."

Xavier nodded, accepting the explanation. So the boy could run. Faster than even Quicksilver, from the looks of it. Hiei didn't even leave an afterimage. He murmured his apologies then looked to the others for an explanation of their powers.

"Well, for starters, I'm not exactly a telepath," Aiko said, "but I suppose a telepath's a good a name as any. I usually call myself a psychic, though that confuses people. Call it what you want, I can do a lot more than just read minds."

Genkai spoke up before the other two could answer. "Why don't they just show you. They could use some exercise." She jabbed Yusuke in the gut and grunted. "The dimwit's getting fat. He needs to work his lazy ass."

"Hey, Grandma! I get more exercise than you do, sitting up in your temple all day drinking tea!" Yusuke scowled, swatting her hand away.

Xavier nodded. "That would be an interesting idea. How would you like to do this?" He had to admit, he was curious. And seeing a demonstration would tell him far more than a simple explanation would.

"Sparring." Genkai said simply. "Somewhere they won't do any damage. The dimwit has a habit of blowing shit up." She sent him a glare that said more than words ever could.

"So you all know each other well, do you?" He'd assumed as much from the way they all treated each other, but he was curious to know just how they'd all met.

Yusuke answered first. "The old hag's my teacher. We all kinda banded together about four years ago, when we met, and we've been best friends ever since."

Genkai scowled. "Worst decision I ever made. Took the brat in and now I can't get rid of him. And then he brought his friends along. As if being that one's jailer weren't enough." She jabbed her thumb at Aiko, who smiled sweetly. Though she sounded put out but the whole situation, Xavier could tell she truly cared about them all in the way she looked at them. Hidden behind the scowl was a small glimmer of affection, particularly for Yusuke.

But Xavier wouldn't tell if she didn't. The group seemed closely knit in a way that only came from sharing great difficulties. Once more he wondered at the stories behind them all. An idea popped into his head.

"If you don't mind, could we delay your match? I'd like my students to see what happens, if it's not a problem. It would be good for them to see how their new teammates fight, as well as to see how another group of fighters works together. I feel it would be very educational."

Genkai nodded. "Very well. Maybe after your students would like to return the favor."

Xavier nodded. "Certainly. Ah, Ororo tells me your rooms are ready. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to them."

* * *

><p>After unpacking and settling into their new rooms, the four demons all met in Hiei and Kurama's shared room to discuss their new residence and the mutants living in it. Professor Xavier had asked Genkai to meet with him in his office, where Aiko reported he was asking her about their histories and abilities. According to the vixen, she'd never heard Genkai bullshit so well. And with Aiko shielding their minds, there was no way for the mutant to tell if she was lying or not.<p>

Genkai had been given a room in the teacher's wing, and Kurama and Hiei's room was next to Yusuke's and across the hall from Aiko's. Hiei wasn't pleased about sharing a room, but he reasoned that if he did, he'd rather room with Kurama than anyone else.

"So what 'mutant powers' are we going to have?" Yusuke asked, looking at his three friends. "I mean, we can't fight normally, can we?"

Kurama nodded. "You're right. It would be highly unusual for us to have our full powers if we are students. Aiko and I have both elected to remain human while we are here, and I will further limit myself to Human World plants."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, can't have man-eating plants all over the place. That would be bad. I guess Hiei's gonna keep the Jagan under wraps, too. What about your fire powers? You already showed them your speed, and fire doesn't exactly go with that."

"Well," Kurama replied, seating himself next to Aiko, who listened with half an ear as she kept watch for eavesdroppers. "It's not as if all mutants only have one power. After all, Logan seems to have three." He ticked off each on his fingers. "Heightened senses, incredible healing, and the metal claws in his hands he showed us on the plane."

Aiko nodded. "He's a strange one. His mind's been damaged badly, but I was able to lift some information from him. For one, he's much older than he looks. And the claws aren't metal. I picked up enough to learn that they're actually bones, but somehow his skeleton's been coated with a metal called adamatium. Why, I have no idea, except it isn't natural. So I suppose it would be possible for Hiei to control fire as well as move quickly, as long as he limited himself to the Mortal Flame, right?"

"Yes, and Yusuke, limit yourself to your reiki only, though try to hold yourself back. You might want to ask Genkai if she can give you a new set of spirit cuffs. That would help in limiting your power."

"Oh hell no!" Yusuke cried, jumping up. "I hate those damn things! Why should I let Genkai do that?"

"Would you be able to limit yourself on your own?"

Yusuke paused, thinking it over. Finally he scowled and looked away. "I'll wear the damn cuffs."

Several minutes later Genkai walked out of Xavier's office, feeling far more smug than she felt she had any right to be. The trusting fool had bought her story hook, line, and sinker. The Tantei were in the clear for now. Now if they could only keep it that way, the brats would find the demon they were here to handle and be home in time for dinner. Unfortunately, things were never that easy.

* * *

><p>"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog"-if you don't know the significance of this phrase, it contains every letter in the English alphabet. That's why I chose it.<p>

Still looking for suggestions for everyone's mutant names. I have an idea for Kurama's, but I want you all's input on this!

~Sessha's Crazy


	4. Demonstrations

I adopted the story from Vaeru, who put a prologue of an x-men/yyh fic up. You can find it here: www . fanfiction . net / s / 5884506 / 1 / For_Adoption_YYH_XMen_Crossover just take out the spaces. I changed it a bit to add in my own OC, because I can't write anything without her butting in in some form or another. Also, the timelines and details may be a bit different, just because I'm going wherever the story takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men. Original idea belongs to Vaeru.

Also, there are acknowledged relationships in this, but that doesn't make it a romance! I won't be focusing on the relationships unless it plays a part in the plot.

This takes place after Yu Yu Hakusho has ended, and just after Spike has left to live with the Morlocks after mutants are outed in X-Men Evolution (episode 36, season 3)

* * *

><p>Mission: Mutant<p>

Demonstrations

"So like, what do you think of the new students?" Asked Kitty Pryde as Scott's convertible zoomed down the road to school. "That redhead's pretty hot, don't you think?"

Kurt looked around in dismay as many of the other girls murmured agreements. "But he looks like a girl!" He exclaimed, waving his arms. "How is that 'hot'?"

"Did you see his eyes?" Amara sighed dreamily. "They were so _green_!"

Scott's hands clenched the wheel in annoyance as the girls began to expound on the new kid's looks. "What _I__'__m_ curious about are their powers," he interrupted, derailing the conversation. "And that girl, what did she do to the Professor?"

Jean agreed with him. "Yeah, I couldn't sense her at all when she got off the plane, and neither could the Professor. And they all had shields around their minds. I'd never felt anything like it."

"And what's with the old lady?" Rogue asked, lowering her book to join the conversation. "She said somethin' about comin' to keep an eye on the girl, and she seemed pretty freaked when the lady told her about reportin' her or somethin'."

"I'm sure the Professor will tell us more after school," Kurt said, laying a hand on Rogue's covered shoulder. "They are probably very nice!"

Kitty shivered. "Yeah, but did you see the short one? Brr! Just thinking about that glare on his face gives me the creeps! He seems like he'd be more at home with the Brotherhood!"

"Now, let's not talk like that," Jean chided the youngest of their group. "We want to make them feel at home, not drive them off. And I trust the Professor. He invited them here, so they belong with us, now."

The group continued to discuss the new arrivals the whole way to school. As Scott turned into the parking lot, they all worked not to be affected by the glares being sent their way. Scott pulled up short in front of his parking space and they all stared, dismayed. The cement had been spray painted with various phrases such as 'Mutants Go Home!' and 'We Don't Want You Here!' It had also been liberally dumped with nails, broken glass, and other such objects. Scott's hands gripped the wheel as he fought to control his temper.

Jean noticed and put her hand on his. "Everyone, get out here. Scott, you find another parking spot and we'll go to the office and have them clean this up."

"They probably already know!" Scott ground out between clenched teeth. "They won't do a thing!"

"Yes they will. Come on. Let's go."

With a collective groan, the X-Men climbed out of the car to begin another fun filled day at Bayville High.

"Only three and a half more years." Kitty mumbled under her breath. "That's not that long. I can do that, right?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the Tantei had decided to explore their new home. Hiei had vanished right off the bat and was currently inspecting the security around the mansion. He found it pitifully lacking. It was obvious that some of it was still being installed. Here and there he could see scars from some kind of explosion. To think of it, the entire mansion seemed new, as if it had recently been rebuilt. He made a mental note to ask Kurama for more information on the history of the place.<p>

Hiei paused in a tree, looking around at the grounds. It was nice, he supposed, by human standards, but he'd take the wilds of Makai or even the forest on Genkai's mountain any day. From his perch he could see several 'hidden' cameras and security measures. The little demon sneered as the sun glinted off of the carefully hidden metal contraptions. He could infiltrate this place in his sleep, and he wagered he'd still be able to even after the security has fully installed.

A sound caught his ear and he glanced over to see Aiko exploring the grounds, the blue furred creature they called Hank in tow. She'd tried to go out on her own, but much to her frustration the strange mutant had deemed it necessary to act as her guide so that she didn't run afoul of any of the mansion's defenses.

Aiko sighed in frustration. She'd wanted to explore on her own and see the layout through the eyes of the local wildlife, whatever they may be, but she couldn't do that with Hank watching. They'd decided to keep her gift of tongues (if it was discovered at all) to simple human languages. How utterly _annoying_. But at least she wasn't stuck up on that mountain anymore.

She tilted her head back and sniffed the wind, taking in the earth's aura around her. It wasn't as clean and fresh as back home, and it was dreadfully lacking in the spiritual energy that kept her connected to Inari, but it would do. And she'd brought the small shrine from her room back home to maintain her link to her god. Her hand crept up to cup the necklaces hidden beneath her shirt, and unconscious habit she couldn't seem to break. If anyone saw and asked about it, she reasoned that she could just shrug it off as staying connected to her religion. After all, Inari was sort of like a family god to the Celestial Myobu.

Stretching out her senses, she could feel Kurama back at the mansion, spreading his power into the greenery around the building. Everything was freshly planted, and he was helping the plants adjust to the change as he set up his own brand of security. If the flora all looked better for it, well, they could just thank him later.

He'd been delighted to find that Ororo kept an indoor garden. Kurama was already planning to speak with her about the tiny trees. It would be best to get into as many peoples' good graces as he could. The less suspicion, the better.

At the same time, Yusuke and Genkai were exploring the inside of the mansion's security. They were making a mental map of the place in case the group ever needed to sneak around undetected. Aiko's 'don't look at me' trick wouldn't work on cameras.

Yusuke had called Keiko as soon as they'd gotten to their rooms, as promised. She'd been very anxious to hear from him, and was relieved to know he and the others had arrived safely. Yusuke had told her all about what Professor Xavier had told them, accidentally letting on how curious he was to find out what was behind the doors of the Danger Room. Of course, that had alarmed Keiko, who warned him to obey the rules and to _please_ not get himself kicked out the first day.

After everyone made their inspections, they met once more in Kurama and Hiei's room to share what they'd found with the others. All in all, the consensus was much the same. The security would be superior by human standards once it was fully installed, but at the moment it was pitiful. And even when it was complete, it would be no match for a demon of any real power.

Aiko apologized for not being able to do her part, promising to sneak out tonight and get it done. Then they disbanded to their individual rooms to await the students to return from school.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Aiko was kneeling before her little shrine. One hand held her necklaces, the other hovered over the little fox statuette in the center of the shrine. A soft silver glow surrounded her hands and a serene smile crossed her face as she linked the power in the shrine to that of the surrounding area. Once she was done, the headache that had been throbbing between her ears ever since they'd left would go away. That was one advantage to staying on that mountain. It was such a spiritual place that she was able to ground her power without need for the shrine.<p>

She grimaced as several young and vibrant minds arrived back at the manor, all sorts of stray thoughts jangling against her shields. And that was another. Fewer foreign thoughts in her head. With a sigh, she sat back and sorted the minds of the mutant teenagers, pushing their thoughts into the muted din of everyone else in the back of her mind. It was more difficult than normal due to the students' mixed feelings of excitement and frustrated anger. She wondered briefly about why so many of them would be so upset, but she didn't pry.

'_Welcome __home, __everyone,__'_ Xavier's voice floated through her mind. _'__If __you __would __all __meet __out __back __in __fifteen __minutes, __our __new __arrivals __will __be __giving __a __demonstration __of __their __powers.__'_ His voice switched to a private link that Aiko still overheard. _'__Ororo, __if __you __would __let __them __know? __Due __to __Miss __Moriki__'__s __shields, __I __am __unable __to __speak __to __our __new __Japanese __friends __directly.__'_

Aiko grinned. That had to be annoying him so much! _'__No __need __for __that, __Professor,__'_ she said, intruding gleefully on their conversation. _'I heard. __I__'__ll __tell __them!__'_

She could feel the surprise and frustration in his mind as she reached out to her friends. _'__Showtime, __everyone!__'_ She called, her mental voice holding a singsong note. She was looking forward to this.

Standing, Aiko tucked one of the two necklaces she wore back underneath her shirt. The other, she grasped in her hand. In an easy motion that spoke of long practice, she pulled the necklace away from her neck, fingers loosening as it went from being a charm of a small wand topped with a tiny fox to a large red staff capped in gold. She spun the bo staff once, nodded in satisfaction, then walked out the door to meet the others in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Everyone milled on the back lawn, waiting for the Japanese mutants to come out. Professor X had explained to them that they would be having a sparring match to display both their powers and their abilities in combat, to which the X-Men would reciprocate with a team run in the Danger Room. It would be a good opportunity for them to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses, as well as their powers.<p>

Xavier turned to look at where Genkai was leading her charges towards the group. They'd all changed clothes, obviously ready to battle. Yusuke had changed from jeans and a t-shirt to sweatpants and a tank top, with sweatbands around his wrists and ankles. Hiei had removed his cloak and wore much the same, black pants and a light blue tank top, a sword strapped to his waist. Bandages covered his entire right arm, and he still wore his white headband. Kurama wore a Chinese style tunic and pants, and beside him was Aiko in shorts and a t-shirt, a red bo staff in her hands. Xavier frowned slightly. He hadn't remembered seeing the staff amongst their luggage, and it was too long to fit inside any of the suitcases, being nearly as tall as she was.

Genkai stopped beside Charles and he looked down at her, waiting for her to set the rules. She turned to the four teenagers. "You'll have a team match, Yusuke and Hiei against the foxes. You'll go until one team wins or I tell you to stop. _Try_ not to kill each other." She added sarcastically, taking a pull from the cigarette dangling from her fingers.

Yusuke looked at Hiei as the four took positions facing each other on the grassy field. "Guess we gotta put off our rematch, huh? Damn, and I was looking forward to getting to pound your ass into the ground again." He said with a grin.

Hiei smirked. "Hn, you wish, Detective. You still haven't accepted that your win was a fluke." He crouched, his hand hovering over the handle of his sword as he locked his eyes on his opponents.

Yusuke laughed. "You keep telling yourself that! But this is great, I've never fought you before, Kurama, and you can't weasel your way out of it this time! Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Kurama chuckled as his opponents slung their insults, reaching up to flip his hair. When he lowered his hand, a brilliant red rose was clasped between his fingers. Beside him, Aiko slid into a fighting stance, all her attention focused on her opponents as her mind slipped into a battle state, merging slightly with her teammate.

Yusuke brought up his fists, a challenging grin plastered on his face as he waited for Genkai's mark. The old woman looked at each of the Tantei in turn. She took one last drag of her cigarette. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she tossed the stub into the middle of the impromptu battlefield.

The second it hit the grass, Hiei disappeared. Aiko managed to bring her staff up just in time to block an overhead strike from his sword, a sharp _clang_ coming from the impact. With a grunt, she pushed him back, and the little demon hopped back to land an arm's length away.

With a flick of his wrist, Kurama's rose erupted into a thorny green whip. Yusuke dodged to the side to avoid being slashed, then charged, trying to close in on his opponent. A soft blue glow began to gather around his fist, and Kurama lashed out again, forcing him back.

Aiko leaped at Hiei with a cry, arcing her staff around to make a blow at his head. He ducked, bringing his sword around for a blow to her side. Quickly she brought the staff down to block, then dropped to the ground, leg outstretched as she spun, trying to sweep his legs out from under him. Hiei vanished once more, and Aiko was flung towards Yusuke as his foot landed solidly between her shoulderblades.

Yusuke cockedback his fist as he prepared to deliver a blow to the girl, but she never made it to him. She raised her staff as Kurama's whip snaked out to wrap around it. With a snap of his wrist, he stopped her flight and flung her up and over his head. She landed just in time to block a blow to Kurama's back by Hiei.

Kurama sent his Rose Whip out after Yusuke once more. Frustrated with being kept at a distance, Yusuke lunged forward and grabbed the whip, initiating a tug of war with the fox as he ignored the thorns digging into his hands. Aiko pushed Hiei away and raced to go assist her teammate, only to be blocked by Hiei's sword.

Genkai glared at the four. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled. "Stop goofing around and _fight!__" _Indeed, though they seemed to be doing their best to hurt each other, smiles and laughter graced their faces. But at Genkai's shout, they got down to business, though traces of humor still remained. It seemed these four not only knew how to fight, they truly enjoyed it.

With a growl, Aiko snapped to action. Twisting her staff along Hiei's sword, she flung it away, leaving him weaponless. Smirking, she reached for his face with one hand, fingers outstretched. Hiei blurred away and Aiko raced after him. To the slower eyes of the watching mutants, it seemed she must have been using her power to locate Hiei as he blurred to invisibility, but it was only partly true.

Yusuke, meanwhile, decided to end the stalemate. With a buldge of his muscles, he ripped the whip from Kurama's hand, tossing it aside. With a yell, he flung himself at the fox, catching him in the shoulder with a punch that sent the lighter boy flying.

Kurama reached out a hand to stop his fall, pushing off the ground to flip himself back onto his feet. He grabbed a leaf off the grass as he did so, turning it into a shield to block Yusuke's next punch. It crumpled under the blow, and Kurama was forced onto the defensive as he fended off the other boy's powerful attacks.

Then Aiko was there, flying out of nowhere to land a solid kick to Yusuke's cheek. The observers cried out as he went sprawling, the girl leaping after him to engage. Kurama ducked to the ground to avoid having his head taken off by Hiei, who'd used the time to reclaim his sword. Plucking a blade of grass, Kurama grew it into a sword, parrying his opponent's next blow.

With a smirk, the fire demon's blade blossomed into flame, burning Kurama's impromptu blade. With a hiss, Kurama leaped backwards, barely avoiding getting burned. When Hiei charged after him, Kurama ducked under his guard, grabbing his wrist and twisting, once again disarming his opponent. The two began a fistfight, trading blows too fast for the mutants to follow.

Yusuke threw a punch at Aiko, his hand wreathed in blue energy. She managed to bring her staff up to block, but the force of the blow sent her careening into Kurama and Hiei. In a flash, Kurama knocked Hiei away, turning to catch the girl with a grunt. Together, they turned to reengage Hiei, fighting in tandem.

Yusuke, however, did not rejoin the fight. Instead, he braced himself where he stood, holding his right wrist in his left hand, his right shaping itself into the form of a gun. Blue light gathered at the tip of his index finger as he aimed it at the other three. Then, with a cry of _"__REI __GAN!__"_, the blue light erupted forth into a beam of energy aimed straight for the others.

Aiko and Kurama had their backs to Yusuke, but when he shouted, all three combatants lunged out of the way. They barely managed to dodge in time, but were sent sprawling by the shockwave of displaced air. The beam continued on for some ways before curving up and disappearing into the sky.

"_STOP!"_

The four teens froze midmotion, turning to the enraged Genkai as she stormed over to Yusuke.

"What the hell was that, you imbecile!" She cried, glaring up at him.

Startled, Yusuke retorted. "Exactly what it looked like, Grandma, my Rei Gan! Or are you going blind as well as senile?"

"You fired on your own teammate!"

"He woulda dodged!"

"And what if he hadn't? Ever think about that? He was trapped! If Aiko and Kurama hadn't disengaged, he'd have been caught in the blast along with them!"

Yusuke spluttered, trying to come up with a retort. "But he wasn't!"

With a snarl, Genkai sprang into the air, giving Yusuke a roundhouse kick to the face that sent him measuring his length on the lawn. "Get up, Dimwit, fight's over." Turning, she glanced at the other three before heading back to the watching mutants. Yusuke picked himself up and followed, grumbling under his breath. Joined by his teammates, he made it back in time to hear the discussion of the match.

"That was like, soo totally intense!" Cried the youngest girl, whose name Yusuke couldn't remember. Aiko supplied it telepathically. Kitty. What a dumb name. "It looked like you were really trying to hurt each other!"

Yusuke blinked, looking at his friends. "We were." He answered simply.

"It was a fight," Hiei expanded at the girl's horrified look. "That's the point. You'll never get stronger if you wear kid gloves." Of course, they had been wearing their kid gloves, but they didn't need to know that.

"But you are friends!" cried the fuzzy blue kid. He'd dropped whatever he was doing to make him look like a human, blessedly, so he no longer was quite so painful to Yusuke's demon senses. "Why vould you vant to do that?"

"Yeah," agreed the oldest boy, the one who always wore the red sunglasses. Yusuke couldn't remember his name, and Aiko didn't feel like telling. "You could have killed each other out there. That sword looks sharp!"

Hiei glared at him as if he were a moron (they all were in his opinion, but he'd promised to play 'nice'). "Of course it's sharp. As if I'd be an idiot and carry a dull blade. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be caught with my pants down in a fight."

Professor Xavier interrupted before Hiei got the fight he so obviously wanted. "Now, now. There's time for that later. You have very curious powers, all of you. Hiei, are you only able to channel your flames through your sword, or in other ways as well?"

In response, Hiei lifted his unbandaged left hand, which was promptly wreathed in flames. Clenching his fist, they shaped themselves into a sword, then faded away. He looked at the crippled man as if to say, 'Does that answer your question?'

Xavier nodded. "I see. And Kurama, you are able to shape plants into weapons?"

"I can also accelerate and control growth." He replied, withdrawing a seed from his hair. Holding out his palm, he fed his youki into it until it grew into a small rosebush. He then withdrew his energy and let it regress back into a seed before tucking it back into his hair.

"Interesting. Your power seems to be quite versatile. Now, Yusuke, you are able to create a beam of energy from your finger. You can obviously do more, but I can see why Genkai requested we have the demonstration out of doors."

Yusuke gave the man a cocky grin. "My Rei Gan's just the tip of the iceberg, old man." At the Professor's request for an explanation, he added, "I can channel my energy into my fists to make my punches stronger, and there's also my Shotgun, where I can blast multiple opponents at once. The old hag taught me that one," he added at Genkai's warning glare.

"You name your powers?" one of the girls asked in a thick southern drawl, as if that were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"We do," Kurama replied, nodding. "Some of them, at least. It helps us concentrate. Also, it's a martial arts habit. In most forms of martial arts, specific moves and techniques have names, so we simply took the concept and applied it to our powers."

"And what did Aiko do, other than track Hiei with her powers?" Hank asked curiously. "I didn't really see much, unlike when Jean uses her abilities."

Aiko ducked her head, smiling. "Sorry, my powers aren't flashy like theirs, the little show this morning aside. The main thing I did was merge minds with Kurama to let us fight together better."

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked, leaning forward and lacing his fingers together.

Aiko thought a moment, trying to put her powers into words. So much of what she did was instinctive; it was hard to actually describe how she did something. She didn't have to think about it. She just _did_ it. That was the problem. "What I did," she said hesitantly, searching for words. "It's hard to describe. Basically, I reached out to Kurama's mind and merged part of it with mine. We were still two separate people, but where the other was concerned, we were one. I always knew where he was and what he was doing, and vice versa. That's how we were able to fight so well together." At Xavier's intrigued expression, she added apologetically, "I can't do it with just anyone, though. With Kurama, I can meld us almost perfectly. But with, say Hiei, I can't link at all. It varies from person to person, really." She shrugged, looking at Kurama.

"Is that all you can do?"

Aiko barked out a laugh. "Gods, no!" She began to tick off her fingers. "I can make shields, I can speak telepathically, I can find anyone I've ever met, no matter where they are, and I can do all sorts of things to people if I touch them, preferably on the head somewhere. That's why Hiei ran away so fast. So I couldn't knock him out."

"If we're done here, maybe we should go inside and see what they can do." Genkai cut in, nodding her graying head at the X-Men.

"Yeah!" Yusuke chimed in. "I wanna see what the big hype is about this Danger Room!"

"Very well. Students, why don't you all get changed, and we'll meet you in the Danger Room for a group training session. Yusuke, you should get your hands looked at. The bleeding seems to have stopped, but I would hate four you to get those cuts infected." He turned to Genkai as he led the way back to the mansion. "I understand you've trained them all yourself? You've done a remarkable job with them! How long did you say you were staying? Perhaps, while you're here, you would consider lending a hand as an instructor."

Aiko snickered, overhearing the conversation. Apparently Yusuke heard as well, because he turned to the mutants and said with a wicked grin, "Welcome to Grandma's Bootcamp from Hell, watch your step and pray you survive!"

* * *

><p>"So <em>this<em> is the famous Danger Rom?" Yusuke looked around, completely unimpressed. He, his friends and the four instructors stood in a small glass walled control room suspended over a vast expanse of a room, in which the X-Men were gathering. "And what the hell are they wearing?"

The group below were all wearing a variety of skintight blue uniforms with various designs. The most ridiculous two, in his opinion, were worn by the two oldest students. The girl's uniform was the same navy with a bright green triangle over the body, front and back. She stood out like a sore thumb. And Shades had traded his sunglasses for a visor (what was it with this guy and covering his eyes?), and his uniform was emblazoned with a yellow 'X' across his chest. He might as well have painted 'aim here, numbnuts!' all over himself.

Logan glared at them. "Dress code for battle around here. Get used to them, you'll have your own soon enough."

Yusuke stared at him, dismayed. "Oh, hell no! I'm not dressing up like a clown for your sick amusement!" He glanced over at his friends and caught the expression on Hiei's face. "And good luck on getting Hiei into that, he'll cut your head off!"

"You don't wear 'em, you don't fight." Logan answered. "Simple as that."

Genkai cut the growing argument off before it could really get going. "You'll wear it, so shut up and get over it. Watch." She pointed down at the mutants as the room shimmered with a 3-D hologram and the training session began.

And watch they did. To the mutants, they were completely silent, serious expressions on their faces as they observed the X-Men be put through their paces. In actuality they were being very vocal over their telepathic link.

'_So __that__'__s __why __the __guy __wears __glasses __all __the __time__'_ Yusuke commented as Visor Boy fired a blast of red light at a falling rock, knocking it away before it crushed the girl with red and white hair.

'_They __make __a __very __good __team,__'_ Kurama said, _'__It__'__s __obvious __they __practice __hard __and __often. __And __the __technology __to __create __such __a __room. __Fascinating.__'_

'_Hey __look! __That __girl __can __fly! __Pretty __cool!__'_ Yusuke exclaimed, pointing out the girl in green.

'_She__'__s __not __flying,__'_ Aiko corrected, _'__She__'__s __using __telekinesis __to __levitate __herself. __I __wish __I __could __do __that.__' _ She added as an afterthought.

'_Yeah, why can't you? You're so strong compared to these mutants, shouldn't you be able to do anything they can do better?'_

Aiko sighed, leaning to rest her chin on her hands as she leaned on her Scepter-turned-staff. She hadn't released hold of it since she'd shifted its form. _'__I__'__m __not __naturally __telekinetic __like __she __is, __Yusuke,__'_ she explained, _'__I __have __to __work __really __hard __at __it. __The __only __thing __I __can __manipulate __easily __is __my __Scepter, __and __that__'__s __because __it__'__s __linked __to __me. __You __know __that. __For __me, __telekinesis __is __very __delicate. __Too __much __power __and __what __I__'__m __lifting __goes __kablooey. __And __that _hurts_. __And __I __can__'__t __lift __living __things. __My __power __just __doesn__'__t __work __like __that.__'_

'_You__'__re __just __making __excuses __because __a __human __can __do __something __better __than __you.__'_ Yusuke said with a grin.

Aiko shot a glare at him and jabbed him beneath the ribs. _'__Shut __up, __Yusuke. __You__'__re __annoying.__'_

'_Gotcha!'_

Kurama glanced at the two, then sighed. Then he went back to observing their new allies, figuring out just how they might be able to work to their advantage in this case.

When the demonstration ended, the holograph vanished, and the students gathered at the middle of the room. The Professor began to chastise or praise them each in turn, using strange names like 'Cyclopes' and 'Nightcrawler' and 'Shadowcat'. The Tantei looked at each other. What the hell?

Then they all met outside the Danger Room so that the Tantei could give the mutants their impressions.

"Pretty cool!" Yusuke said. And they were, for humans. "Though I gotta say, you take yourselves way too seriously, especially you, Shades. Don't you know how to smile?"

"Zat is exactly what I have been telling him!" Exclaimed the furry blue kid. "Cyclops does not know how to have fun!"

"It's training, not fun and games," the older boy said sternly. "Our lives and the lives of others could depend on what we're learning."

Kurama stepped in, cutting off the debate. "You all work together very well. But you seem to be compensating for something. A missing member of your team, perhaps?"

The group looked at each other, then Cyclops nodded. With a glance at Ororo, he said, "Not long ago Spyke, Evan, left to live with another group of mutants. Are we that out of sync?" It was obvious that the team leader was thinking of more training to make up for the loss. The others grew slightly panicked.

"I thought something like that might have happened," Kurama said, nodding. "It's always difficult to lose a team member. The fourth boy that was supposed to join us, Kuwabara, was like that for us. He's still our friend, but he's stopped fighting and using his powers so that he can concentrate on his schoolwork and get into a good college next year. It took us some time to adjust, too."

The girl who walked through walls frowned. "He stopped using his powers? How can he do that?"

"Oh, he hasn't completely stopped. He can't change who he is, after all. I believe he recently predicted an earthquake and evacuated the building at his school before it collapsed."

"A precog?" Xavier asked, interested. "Your friend has a very unique power."

Nobody bothered correcting the man.

"What's your power?" Aiko asked the southern girl. "I didn't see you do anything unique."

"That's cause I didn't use my powers," she replied. "When I touch someone, I absorb heir powers an' memories. Usually knocks them out, too."

The Tantei all took an inadvertent step back warily. It wouldn't do to have their cover blown y an accidental touch.

The girl looked disgusted. "It has to be skin contact. That's why I wear gloves, so don't worry. You're safe."

Yusuke spoke up then, changing the subject. "So what's with the funny nicknames? I don't even know your real names yet, so how am I supposed to remember nicknames, too?"

"They're our mutant names." The redhaired telepath replied. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves again? I'm Jean Grey."

Shades nodded, taking up the line. "Scott Summers, Cyclopes."

"Kurt Vagner, Nightcrawler."

"Rogue."

"Kitty Pryde, you can call me Shadowcat!"

"Bobby Drake, I'm the Iceman!"

"Ray Crisp, Berzerker."

"Sam Guthrie, Cannonball."

"Roberto De Costa, my mutant name is Sunspot."

"I'm Amara Aquilla, but you can also call me Magma. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Jaime Madrox!" Said the youngest mutant. "Call me Multiple!"

Then the teachers all reintroduced themselves.

"My name is Ororo Monroe. They call me Storm, the weather witch."

"I'm Hank McCoy, though I usually go by Beast, nowadays."

"Logan. Call me Wolverine."

"And I am Professor Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X. Welcome to the X-Men."

The demons looked at each other.

"Are we gonna be getting nicknames along with the funny suits?" Yusuke asked dubiously. At the Professor's nod, he said plaintively, "Do we at least get to pick out our own names? Cause I got no idea what I'd call myself, but I've got some ideas for them," he said, jabbing his thumb at his friend. "We've already got our own nicknames."

"Shorty." Aiko said to Hiei, ticking off on her finger.

Yusuke chimed in. "Shrimp, Shortstack, Three Eyes, hey, what was that other one Kuwabara calls you?"

"Hamster Legs?" Kurama supplied with a mischievous grin.

"Fox!" Hiei snarled, gripping his sword. He didn't appreciate being the brunt of the jokes.

"Hey, I've got one for Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Sticky Fingers!"

Kurama gave Yusuke a decidedly vulpine grin. "Why, Yusuke, are you insinuating something?"

"Hey, I have no idea what that means, but if you're asking if I'm calling you a thief, yeah, I am!"

The four degenerated into a merry game of trading insults, only to be interrupted when Rogue commented, "I thought of somethin' for Kurama."

Kurama paused, looking over. "Yes?"

"Kudzu." She said. "It's a plant that grows back home. We call it the mile-a-minute vine, cause it grows so fast."

Kurama smiled. _"__Kuzu.__"_ He said, putting a different inflection on the name. "I know the plant. It's actually native to East Asia, and was introduced to America in 1876 at the Japanese Pavillion. It does, indeed, have a tremendous growth rate." He withdrew a seed from his hair, allowing it to germinate into a small kudzu plant.

"Not to mention it makes great _mochi.__" _Yusuke added, thinking with his stomach.

"A good choice. I'll think about it. Thank you, Rogue. It's certainly better than 'Mamma's Boy'" he added, shooting a look at a snickering Aiko.

"There's nothing wrong with Mama's Boy," she said, a little too innocently.

"Hmm." Kurama said in a grunt worthy of Hiei.

Xavier then decided it was getting late, stating that the X-Men should go do their homework, and that dinner was at seven. Everyone then made their way back to their rooms. Yusuke struck up a conversation with Kurt, curious about the boy's image inducer. Kurama was mobbed by the female mutants, and it took all of Aiko's restraint not to beat them all off with her staff. Hiei glared at anyone who tried to strike up a conversation with him, and pretty soon they got the hint, leaving him alone until he reached his room.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a huge, noisy affair. Aiko was curious about many of the foreign foods, as Yukina only cooked traditional meals. Occasionally the boys would bring take out from a fast food restaurant, but overall her pallet was fairly limited. To avoid embarrassment, she telepathically asked Kurama to explain everything, which he then had to repeat to Hiei.<p>

After dinner was done and everyone had gone to bed, Aiko cautiously stretched out her senses. Kurama and Hiei were both awake, as were Logan, Beast, and a few others. Quietly, she opened her window, careful of the cameras the boys had located earlier. Slipping outside, she headed for the trees, all the stress of being cooped up indoors falling away as she stretched out into a lope.

This was where she belonged. The trees, the wildness, were a part of her. It was even in her name. Moriki, short for Morikitsune. The Forest Fox. She hadn't realized quite how stifling the mansion and all its people were until she was away from it. She could still feel their sleeping thoughts at the back of her mind, but they weren't so loud now, and they were mostly overpowered by the more simplistic thoughts of the beasts as they went about their lives.

Zeroing in on the nearest vulpine mindset, Aiko turned to begin the rounds. Inari's Messenger had arrived, and she had a duty to do.

* * *

><p>Myobu- the name of a rank of courtly ladies in Japan. Inari (the Shinto god of harvest) had white foxes as his messengers. According to legend, Inari's kitsune were awarded the title and rank of myobu when a woman named Shin-no-myobu claimed that one of Inari's messengers helped her find a husband. Aiko is one of Inari's messengers, therefore she is a Myobu. More on Aiko will appear as the story progresses.<p>

Still looking for mutant name suggestions!

Review, reviews, I LOVE reviews!

~Sessha's Crazy


	5. First Clues

I adopted the story from Vaeru, who put a prologue of an x-men/yyh fic up. You can find it here: www . fanfiction . net / s / 5884506 / 1 / For_Adoption_YYH_XMen_Crossover just take out the spaces. I changed it a bit to add in my own OC, because I can't write anything without her butting in in some form or another. Also, the timelines and details may be a bit different, just because I'm going wherever the story takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men. Original idea belongs to Vaeru.

Also, there are acknowledged relationships in this, but that doesn't make it a romance! I won't be focusing on the relationships unless it plays a part in the plot.

This takes place after Yu Yu Hakusho has ended, and just after Spike has left to live with the Morlocks after mutants are outed in X-Men Evolution (episode 36, season 3)

* * *

><p>Mission: Mutant<p>

First Clues

When Aiko returned from her rounds, she was frustrated and had very little information. The foreign foxes were highly disinclined to believe one of Inari's Myobu was actually _here_, let alone the fact that she looked and smelled human. Aiko was tempted to reveal just which Myobu she was, but that would draw unwanted attention, something she couldn't afford right then.

Nonetheless, she still gained the information she was looking for. There had been stirrings, but nothing to alarm the animals about. It was the humans' problem, so why should it concern them?

Aiko sighed, shaking her head. It seemed the humans weren't the only ones who were spiritually ignorant in America.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Yusuke and the others settled in at the Xavier Institute for Exceptionally Gifted Youngsters, finding their own places on the team. The group eventually was given their mutant names. Kurama decided to keep the name of Kudzu, thanking Rogue when he announced it. Aiko dubbed herself Starfox, a name that made little sense to the Americans, but that her friends believed was perfect. Hiei was lucklessly dubbed 'Hot Flash' by young Jaime, claiming it combined both his abilities. Both groups found this name unbearably funny for different reasons, and much to Hiei's annoyance, it stuck. In a fit of imaginative genius, Yusuke announced that he would be Toushin, and "that's that, or do heads need to start rolling?"<p>

The X-Men, not speaking Japanese, were clueless about the significance of the name, until Kurama explained that a Toushin was a Japanese demon, a 'War God'. He then had to explain Yusuke's reputation back home, fudging a bit on the details. Genkai flat out told everyone that the person who tried giving her a nickname would spend Saturday in a private training session. As by this time she had accepted Xavier's offer and begun teaching the young mutants with her own special brand of training, no one dared to contradict her.

When Xavier approached the two younger Tantei about attending school, Yusuke nearly blew the roof off.

"Hell no!" He replied vehemently. "I dropped out of school when I was fifteen, what in the seven hells makes you think I'll go back _now?_"

"It would be useful to you in the future for you to continue your education, Yusuke," Xavier reasoned, but was cut off by the raging teen.

"Useful? Useful! Hey old man, I saw all the dirt you've pulled on me, you know my life story. I suck at school. I got kicked out of _kindergarten! __Twice!_ I'd have dropped out years before if I coulda gotten away with it! Nothing good ever came from the school system for me. It was always teachers who think they know better bossing me around and treating me like a bad egg. The only reason I ever bothered to show up was because Keiko made me!" Yusuke was working himself into a real rant, getting in Xavier's face as he yelled. "I've seen and heard how it is for the Institute kids at school, so why would I want to go _there_? How different is being hated by teachers for being a delinquent than being hated for being a mutant? If you ask me, the teachers here are probably worse! I _chose_ to be a delinquent!"

Then he punched the wall, leaving a sizeable hole, before storming out to blow off steam.

Hiei's response was shorter, but no less dramatic. He drew his sword and put it to Xavier's throat, threatening to cut his head off if he ever brought up the suggestion again.

Later, Xavier asked Genkai to speak with the two boys, but she flatly refused. "Hiei's never been to school in his life, why should he start now? Besides, do you really want those two in a school full of students and teachers that will try to bully them for what they can do? They wouldn't last five minutes before the school blew up or caught on fire. So just deal with it."

* * *

><p>From day one, Yusuke and Hiei were sneaking off the grounds, both for very different reasons. Yusuke wanted to find all the best places to hang out, while Hiei just couldn't stand the people. He spent much of his time scouting for demon activity, but aside from the odd flash of demon energy typical to any settlement, there was nothing he could report.<p>

Xavier was very worried about the boys' excursions. There had been increased anti-mutant behavior recently and mutants were vanishing all over the state. He had imposed new rules on the students in an attempt to improve their safety. No one was to leave the grounds alone, and everyone was to be back before ten o'clock until things settled down. None of the students liked these restrictions much, but the Professor's word was law. And besides, he always seemed to know when you broke the rules.

* * *

><p>For the first few weeks, Aiko was content to remain at the Institute, adjusting to being near so many complex minds. As she explained to Xavier during their 'training sessions', her primary gift was telepathy, and the main reason her shields were so powerful was for her own sanity. She couldn't actively control when she used certain aspects of her gift.<p>

She _could_ actively delve into a person's mind and listen to their more complex and deeper thoughts, but surface thoughts, as she called them, those fleeting, open thoughts that were gone as soon as they were conceived, or those thoughts that were most pressing in a person's mind, those were the thoughts her shields couldn't block. Long ago she'd learned to mostly tune them out, but there was always a constant murmuring in the back of her mind.

Xavier offered to attempt to put a block on her powers as he'd done for Jean, but Aiko flatly refused.

"I've lived with this nearly my whole life. I don't root around in other peoples' heads, so I don't let people into mine." She claimed. "Besides, I can only use so much of my power, I'd rather not limit it even further. What if something happens and I need my powers, but I can't, because of the block? I've seen Jean, she struggles to use what's available, when she could be so much more powerful. I understand why you did it, but no, that's not for me."

Once she'd adjusted to the constant stream of thoughts at the Institute, she was ready for the next step. She spoke to her friends, new and old, and they decided her first foray into town would be that Saturday. Kitty decided they were all going to the mall, and Aiko unwittingly agreed.

Yusuke was horrified when he learned where they'd be going. "Aiko, are you crazy! Malls are evil! She's gonna drag us into every store, and we'll end up as pack mules! Why can't we just go to a nice arcade or something? I found a good one, not too far from here!"

Kurama chuckled. "While it pains me to agree with Yusuke, I have my own protests. Aiko, a mall is a major gathering place for humans. Are you sure your mind can handle the stress of so many people at once?"

Frowning, Aiko contemplated the problem. "Maybe I can talk Kitty and the others into going somewhere less populated first. But it does sound like a good idea. It'll be a test. Besides, if there are a lot of people there, maybe we might learn something. I'll set up triggers in case someone's thinking about anything that might be relevant to the case."

"Triggers?" Hiei asked, doubtful. He wasn't a fan of the whole scheme in the slightest, and had decided that as soon as he could he would ditch the lot of them. He was _not_ going to spend his day surrounded by a bunch of _humans_. Maybe he could look into some of those youki flashes he'd picked up lately. They weren't all that powerful, but one of the pathetic cockroaches might know something useful. One never knew. And if they didn't, well, it would be a nice stress reliever.

"Yeah, triggers," Aiko nodded. "I can create what I call triggers. I mostly ignore everyone's thoughts, but I still hear them. If I hear someone thinking about, say, demons, I'll pay attention and see what's up. Like a search engine on a computer."

With a sigh, Kurama agreed. He was still concerned, but he knew that once Aiko got an idea into her head, there was no stopping it. The best he could do was be there to bail her out of trouble when things went wrong.

* * *

><p>In the end, they never made it to the mall. Aiko managed to talk Kitty into going someplace less crowded first, so they, the boys, Scott, and Jean all went on a tour of the town. Aiko was fairly overwhelmed at first, but she managed to get things under control and enjoy the ride. It was her first time seeing a human city, and everyone found her childlike glee amusing.<p>

Eventually, though, the thoughts of so many people began to take their toll, and Aiko asked if they could stop somewhere peaceful for a few minutes so that she could sort herself out. Scott pulled over at a park, and everyone piled out to stretch their legs. Aiko immediately flopped down beneath a tree and closed her eyes, Kurama standing protectively nearby.

A few minutes later they were interrupted by the arrival of two teenage boys. The angry thoughts that immediately began broiling in the humans' minds snapped Aiko out of her meditation, and she stood, confused. Kurama moved to unobtrusively stand beside her. Hiei had vanished as soon as they'd arrived at the park, and Aiko knew without looking that he was long gone.

Yusuke perked at the tension in the air, hoping for a fight. He'd been getting bored with no leads and nothing to do. He looked over the two newcomers. The first had slicked back silver hair and seemed hyped up on something strong, by the way he flitted about. It was like watching tv on fast forward. The kid gave Yusuke a headache. The second boy seemed to have a permanent glare on his face, and Yusuke quickly recognized a fellow troublemaker. He had longish brown hair, a brown vest over a black shirt, and ripped jeans. Yusuke had a feeling that if given the chance, they'd get along great.

"What do you want, Alvers?" Scott said belligerently, one hand reaching up to his glasses as he glared at the brunette.

Jean put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Not here, Scott. We're in public." She murmured, glancing around nervously.

"Yeah, Summers, not in public!" The Speedy Gonzales imitator mocked, his words running together as he smirked at them.

The second boy, Alvers, gave the first a sour look, then turned to the others with a put upon sigh. "Any of you seen Toad or Blob?" He asked, frustrated. "They went out last night and never came back. Pietro thinks you guys might've had something to do with it." He glanced at the Tantei, then looked at Kitty questioningly. There seemed to be something between the two teens, because she gave him a quick smile.

"Yeah!" The first boy, now identified as Pietro, said, zipping over to poke Scott in the chest. "Where are they? What happened to them? They're idiots, but they wouldn't just vanish! So what'd you do to them?"

"We didn't do anything, Pietro," Jean said, baffled, before Scott could reply. "We haven't seen them since school!"

"Yeah, Pietro!" Kitty said, "Why blame us? A lot of mutants have been disappearing lately, hadn't you heard? Who knows what happened to them. Are you sure they didn't just forget the way home?" She looked at the other boy. "Lance, didn't you tell him how ridiculous that is? Why would _we_ do something to Toad and Blob?"

Lance shrugged, still sour faced. "I'd heard about the disappearances, but I mean, come on, who would want to take _Toad_? You'd think the smell alone would drive them away."

Yusuke stepped forward then, sick of being out of the loop. "Hey, somebody gonna introduce us, here? And what's this about missing mutants?" This could be the first real lead they'd had yet. He glanced at the foxes. Aiko showed no sign that she was using her powers, but she gave an almost unnoticeable shake of her head. The new boys didn't know anything.

Jean smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Yusuke. This is Pietro Maximoff and Lance Alvers. They're part of the Brotherhood, another group of mutants."

"Fresh fish, huh?" Pietro said, zipping over to stand toe to toe with Yusuke, looking him over. Apparently no one had ever taught him to give a demon his personal space. "Where you from? Funny name you got there. Youskay. Wow that's a lot of hair gel. So what's your power? The power to make your hair into a helmet through liberal use of hair products?"

Yusuke smirked, meeting the annoying boy's eyes. "You're one to talk, Speedy. And it's Yusuke. That's Kurama and Aiko. And I got the power to kick your ass if you don't back off." He said with a smirk.

Pietro laughed. "Oooh, tough guy, huh? Well, you'd have to catch me, first!" He turned to flit over and inspect the foxes, but he was pulled up short by the fist that darted out and grabbed his collar.

"Yusuke!" Kurama said sharply, stopping his friend before he could pull the unfortunate human back onto his cocked fist. "Play nice," he scolded. "We aren't at home. At least try not to hurt anyone if they don't deserve it."

"Ch!" Yusuke scowled, releasing the other boy, who promptly fled to hide behind Lance, eyes wide in shock. "He started it," he added sullenly.

Pietro's mouth opened and closed a few times, apparently at a loss for words. "How did you do that!" He squawked finally.

Yusuke looked at him condescendingly. "Compared to Hiei, you're like a snail. He could run circles around you. He would, too, if he hadn't taken off."

"He did what!" Scott exclaimed, looking around. "He was supposed to stay with the group! Why didn't you stop him?"

"Why should I? Hiei can take care of himself." Yusuke shrugged, bored once more. He turned to Lance. "So what about you? Speedy's obviously got the powers of an ADHD kid hopped up on sugar, so what's your ability?"

Lance looked the boy over, recognizing a kindred spirit. As nice as it had been to see Quicksilver's feathers ruffled, he knew the younger boy would be insufferable once they got back to the boarding house. And unlike the X-Men, he had no compulsion about hiding his powers. He smirked. "Watch this, and you'll see why they call me Avalanche!"

Yusuke watched the other teen stiffen, his eyes rolling up as his hands arched into claws. A low rumble began beneath his feet. Lance lifted one foot, and when it came down, the ground rolled in a small, centralized earthquake.

"Lance!" Kitty cried, "Stop!"

Obediently, Lance stopped before he caused any permanent damage, though a few trees did list at odd angles. He smirked at Yusuke. "What do you think of that?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Not bad! That's actually pretty cool."

Scott didn't like the way things were going. Yusuke and Lance were getting entirely too chummy. "Hey, it's time to go. Aiko, your headache any better? Good, it's getting late, and we need to find Hiei. Pietro, we had nothing to do with Toad and Fred disappearing. Maybe you should look for them instead of pointing fingers. Come on, gang, let's go."

Kurama frowned slightly. "Don't worry about Hiei, he'll show up when he's ready to. He can take care of himself. Better than anyone else here, I'd suspect." However, he obediently followed Scott to the car, Aiko on his heels. He nodded to the Brotherhood. "It was nice to meet you," he said with a short bow. "Perhaps we'll see each other again soon."

Pietro scowled, determined not to let the group get away without a parting shot. "Yeah, Fairy Boy," he called, "and next time, you'd better muzzle your dog, or you might get more than you bargained for!"

Kurama walked on, ignoring Pietro, effectively bringing his attempt at an insult to a screeching halt. He looked down at Aiko. "Sorry we didn't get to the mall like you wanted to. I think this was more enjoyable, to be perfectly honest."

She smiled back. "True. Maybe next time, though."

* * *

><p>Hiei was waiting for them when they arrived back at the mansion. As soon as they could, everyone gathered in Kurama and Hiei's room to hear what he had learned. It wasn't much.<p>

"No one knew anything about the mutants." Hiei said with disgust. "Just a bunch of rumors about some new players in town doing something with them. Obviously they meant us." He sneered. "I saw fit to correct them. Low class scum hardly worth the effort to kill."

Kurama frowned. "I hope you cleaned up afterwards." It wouldn't do for any demons Hiei had missed to learn of their involvement just yet.

"Of course." Hiei grunted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurama sighed, shaking his head. He didn't even have to glance at Aiko to know how frustrated she was, but until someone she knew was taken, she was useless in this. She couldn't find someone whose mind she hadn't met. However, once she'd met someone, nothing short of death could keep her from finding them again if she put her mind to it.

Yusuke punched a hole in the wall, earning a disapproving look from Kurama. This was _his_ room, and he didn't appreciate unsightly holes.

"Dammit!" The Toushin muttered, expressing the helplessness they all felt. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. "I hate waiting! It's like Sensui all over again, but even slower! I just wanna get to the ass-kicking part already so we can go home!"

"Until something definite happens or the sociopath finds something on his little outings, there's nothing to do, so cool your heels, Dimwit." Genkai said as she entered the room, looking more than a little annoyed. "Now get your asses in gear. You're late for training. And don't forget to wear the damn suits this time."

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, and Kitty was running late. Yesterday the Professor had called everyone to his office to talk about the disappearances once more. Not only had Toad and Blob vanished and failed to reappear, but so had the Professor's brother, Juggernaut, and right out of his maximum security prison cell! The Professor was leaving today for Stokes County Maximum Security Prison to see if he could learn what happened. Apparently, none of the guards had any memory of the escape. One second, Juggernaut was there, the next he wasn't. No witnesses, nothing strange, it was just like he'd vanished into thin air. The strange thing was, he hadn't taken his helmet with him.<p>

Kitty had been up all night on the phone, talking to Lance about it. Lance was still worried about his missing friends, and was hopeful that the Professor might learn something that could help him in his own search.

Thus, Kitty had overslept, which was why she was now taking a shortcut through the bathroom on her way to the garage. She prayed it was empty.

No such luck. "_Kitty!_" Aiko yowled, jumping back as she stepped out of the shower.

"Sorry!" Kitty called, running through the door. At least it had been a girl this time.

She hadn't gone ten steps when the bathroom door slammed open and a towel-clad Aiko roared, "_Kitty __Pryde! __You __give __it __back __RIGHT __NOW!__"_

The young mutant skidded to a stop and turned, baffled. Rage suffused the other girl's features, and even dripping wet, she was frightening enough to cause her to back up a step. In the back of her mind, Kitty noticed that Aiko still wore her earrings and necklace. Who in the world wore jewelry in the shower?

"'Give it back'?" Kitty said nervously as the older girl stormed over to her. "Give what back? I didn't take anything!" She looked down at herself, just in case she'd accidentally picked something up. She didn't see anything that wasn't supposed to be there. Besides, what could be so important for Aiko to cause a confrontation in the middle of the hallway in nothing but a _towel_?

Aiko _growled_ (what the hell? Kitty thought), and spun her around, unzipping her backpack and reaching in. "Hey!" Kitty yelped, "Personal space, here! I didn't take anything!"

Aiko withdrew her hand, a triumphant expression on her face as she held up a second necklace. It had a charm of a little wand, a tiny fox sitting on top. The chain ran between the creatures joined ears. It was an incredible piece of craftsmanship, but was it so important that she'd get _that_ angry over it?

"Oops!" Kitty giggled apologetically. "Sorry, it must have gotten stuck when I phased through. How did you know where it was?"

Aiko frowned as she slipped the necklace over her head to join the first. What was it with this girl and foxes? First she picks the name of Starfox, which had _nothing_ to do with her powers, then she wears two necklaces with foxes on them. They were very nice, though, and this was Kitty's first time seeing more than the chains. They were normally kept hidden beneath her shirt. The other necklace was of a slightly flattened fox head, an iridescent silvery gem clutched between its fangs.

"I saw you go through it," she said distractedly, running her fingers over the little wand. "When it didn't reappear, I knew it had gotten caught."

"Oh, uh, sorry, Aiko, I really didn't mean to. There was no reason to get all angry." Kitty heard footsteps coming and bit her lip. "Hey, think you should go get dressed? You're in the middle of the hall in a towel!"

Aiko jumped, as if coming out of some reverie. "Huh? Uh, what?" She yelped, spinning around. She turned to Kitty, alarmed, as her cheeks colored, but not before Kitty caught sight of a strange looking tattoo high on the girl's left shoulder. "Oh, gods!" She yelped, looking to where the footsteps were coming from. "Sorry!"

Kitty watched as Aiko turned to race back to the bathroom. Feeling she had to do something to make up for causing the little scene, Kitty called, "Um, that's like, a real interesting tattoo! What's it say?" And it was, to be honest. Something about the image seemed dark, though she couldn't say just what made it seem that way. Maybe it was the way the text seemed to coil and twist around itself, or maybe the harsh characters that didn't seem to fit any style of writing she'd ever seen. She couldn't have said why she thought the strange marks were words, but somehow she knew they were.

Her question had exactly the opposite of its desired effect. Aiko stiffened, stopping in the doorway. "That's none of your business!" She snapped, reaching to slam the door behind her.

Kitty blinked. "Sheesh, no need to be so touchy! Somebody sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

Scott ran past just then, calling for her to get a move on or he'd leave without her. With a shrug, Kitty turned and raced after him. "Wait for me!" She had a last fleeting thought as she ran through another wall. Wasn't Aiko supposed to have spent her entire life up on some temple? Then how could she go and get a tattoo? Something didn't make sense.

* * *

><p>Aiko slumped against the door, trembling as she clutched her necklaces in her left hand. Her right crept over her shoulder, nails digging into the mark as if she could tear the wretched thing off. She knew from experience it wouldn't work. The damn brand would just come back.<p>

"Why?" She whimpered, tearing the Scepter free and leaning her forehead against the now full sized shaft as she slumped to the floor. "Why can't you get rid of it?" She asked it, though she knew the answer already. "You made me human, so why can't you get rid of a measly little brand!"

Because it was tied to her soul. The mark wasn't just a brand on her skin, but a brand on her entire being. There was no way known to get rid of it, short of death. Not even a god like Inari could remove it, which was why the slavers like her former master, may he rot in hell, chose to brand their property that way. A slave couldn't really escape when anyone who saw them automatically knew where you were from.

And now Kitty had seen it. She hadn't even told Kurama about it. Gods, what if Kitty asked him about the mark? She paled at the thought. He'd know exactly what it was. After all, he'd killed her former master, whether he knew it or not. She still remembered the first time she'd seen him, tall, silver, and wreathed in fury that the little worm had _dared_ try and pull the wool over the eyes of the great Youko Kurama. She'd never learned just what had happened between the two so long ago, but she owed him everything, and she tried to show it to him every day.

Finally, Aiko got herself under control and stood. She shrunk the Scepter back to its dormant form and slipped it back over her head. She'd lied to Kitty when she told her how she'd known it had been taken. She'd hung it on the sink while she showered, and the second it was gone, she'd felt it through her link with the thing.

She had freaked out. Not even remembering she'd grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, she'd raced after the girl to retrieve it. The Scepter was hers to protect, Inari had chosen her for the duty. Separated from its master, the Scepter called out to any Myobu within range, searching for someone to carry it. Aiko was certain she was the only one within range, so she hadn't been too worried about being discovered. She was just glad she'd gotten it before Kitty had found it and tried to pick it up. The Scepter did not take kindly to being handled by someone who wasn't Myobu. Kurama had learned that the hard way when he'd once tried to steal it as a joke.

Dressing, Aiko returned to her room to get ready. She and the other Tantei were accompanying Xavier to the prison where a dangerous mutant had vanished from. She wasn't sure how Genkai had talked him into it, but she was grateful. This could be the first real lead they'd gotten that might actually pan out. Plus, it would give Aiko a chance to see more of the Human World. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited.

* * *

><p>Xavier waited for the Institute's newest mutants in the foyer, Genkai by his side. He was still uncertain about bringing them all along on this trip, but the diminutive old woman could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. He gave her a sidelong glance. Her expression was unreadable, crossed with the familiar contemptuous scowl that could mean anything from joy to fury.<p>

He had to admit, it was a good idea to get the group out of the mansion, as they were going quite stir crazy. Hiei and Logan had nearly come to blows yesterday when the boy had been confronted about breaking curfew yet again. Only Yusuke's quick invitation to a sparring match had saved blood from being spilled.

Yusuke was the first down the stairs, soon followed by the others. Was it just him, or did Aiko appear to be a bit paler than normal? She caught his eye and flashed a quick smile. In the time they'd spent here, Xavier hadn't learned much about the girl, save that she used arrogance and bravado to hide her uncertainty. She couldn't stand to be seen as weak. None of the four could, though they handled it differently. She was shy of new people and situations, but she was so naturally outgoing that she warmed to you quickly, usually with a jibe or friendly insult.

Hiei kept to himself, pushing others away. Xavier reasoned it was due to being alone much of his life. He had to have had things quite rough as a child. Even around his friends he was stoic. Xavier could see why Genkai persisted in calling him a sociopath. He was extremely antisocial, yet he somehow maintained a close circle of friends. He was very lucky to have found people he could trust and who understood him.

Yusuke was a hotheaded charmer. Some of his roughness could be attributed to his background, but he also genuinely seemed to enjoy a good fight, all of them did. He was unnecessarily violent, but it was all in good fun, something the others seemed to tolerate. Xavier had expected this to keep many of his more pacifistic students away, but the boy's infectious smile won over more hearts than his cocky attitude drove away.

Kurama was an enigma. He was kind and pleasant to everyone, knowing just what to do or say to get into their good graces. Even as soft-spoken as he was, he had great charisma, and he seemed to know it. Even Yusuke, the de facto leader of the bunch, looked to him on occasion. Initially, Scott had been quite jealous of the boy, but Kurama had soon won him over with some well-placed words. He was a true puppet-master, that one. Xavier wasn't quite sure of his intentions, but he did his best to keep the boy an ally. He would make a very dangerous enemy.

Once they were all assembled, Charles looked at them all sternly. "We aren't going sight-seeing, remember that. I feel I don't need to hold your hands, but please, do try to be on your best behavior." His gaze lingered on Yusuke, whose grin stretched even wider.

"Hey, man, not my first visit to jail," he said. "You've seen my record. You should see my mom's! And guess who had to bail her out, huh?"

Xavier sighed, shaking his head. "Very well. Come along, then."

* * *

><p>The drive to Stokes County Maximum Security Prison was uneventful. The children spent the ride chatting amongst themselves in Japanese, with Genkai occasionally snapping a word or two at them. Charles wished he understood a word of what they were saying, because the conversation seemed to be quite serious. When he finally broke down and asked them, the group looked startled and glanced at him in surprise, as if they'd forgotten he were there.<p>

After a moment of glancing at each other, Kurama was the one who eventually answered, seemingly embarrassed. "Sorry, Professor. We didn't mean to exclude you. We were discussing the reason for our visit to the prison. From all we've heard of your brother, he seems to be an extremely powerful mutant. We wondered if it might have some relation to the mutant disappearances." He glanced at his companions, then shrugged. "I mean, what if it's not simply some anti-mutant radicals, like everyone is assuming?"

Charles blinked. To be truthful, he hadn't thought of that option. Was it possible there was some other force at work here? Could it have something to do with whoever was pulling the strings behind Mesmero? He'd been quiet for some time now, but that didn't mean he was done. Or perhaps Magneto was gathering more followers.

"That's a good question, Kurama. One I shall have to give much thought."

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

* * *

><p>'<em>You <em>_idiot!__'_ Hissed Hiei over the telepathic link. _'__Why __in __the __seven __hells __did __you __say __that?__'_

Kurama looked down his nose at his friend. _'__We __wish __to __gather __allies. __Does __it __not __make __sense __to __put __potential __victims __on __alert? __Xavier __has __resources __we __don__'__t. __Maybe __he __will __have __more __luck __finding __the __culprit __than __we __are. __I __think __it__'__s __worth __the __risk.__'_

'_They're humans! They'll only get in the way!'_

'_Maybe,__' _Aiko mused, cutting in. _'__I __mean, __they__'__re __powerful, __for __humans, __they __just __might __come __in __handy.__'_

Hiei grunted, scowling. _'__As __long __as __they __don__'__t __get __in __my __way.__'_

* * *

><p>As the driver turned up the road to the prison, the Tantei got their first look at the place their enemy had broken into. Yusuke let out a low whistle.<p>

'_Man, Americans sure know how to make a prison. Look at that place!'_

Hiei sneered, unimpressed. _'__I__'__ve __seen __shacks __with __better __security.__'_

'_Hiei, __be __kind.__'_ Kurama chided. _'__They __are __only __human, __after __all.__'_

The car came to a stop and they all piled out. A prison guard came to meet them as the driver helped Xavier out of the vehicle, and after the Professor identified himself, led them inside. Immediately Aiko began stretching her senses out, probing gently into the minds of the guards. Doing so unnoticed was an art unto itself, and doing so while Xavier did his own probing was a tricky feat indeed.

'_I __don__'__t __get __it,__' _she said finally, shaking her head. _'__I __can__'__t __find __any __gaps, __any __inconsistencies. __The __memories __run __smoothly. __They __don__'__t __feel __fabricated, __either. __Usually, __a __mind that's been __tampered with __leaves __traces __I __can __follow, __but __not __here. __It __just __doesn__'__t __add __up.__'_

Kurama frowned. Curious. He looked around with a thief's eye. The security was quite good, but designed to counter break outs, not break ins. As they made their way to Cain's cell, he was appalled by the complexity of the room. He could see something like this for a demon, but for a human? He glanced at Hiei. The little demon was trying very hard not to be impressed. What kind of man could warrant such extreme measures? And worse, if the enemy had him, what was he going to do with him?

Xavier went straight for the security footage. He was unaware of Hiei watching out of the corner of his eye as he went through the tapes and logs. There was nothing unusual. Unless one counted Cain's incredible disappearance, that is. All of the cameras recorded the same thing. He was there one second, gone the next. Charles replayed the footage again, watching the timestamps. Not even a blip. This shouldn't be possible. There should be some trace, something off. How had this happened?

And more importantly, Where was Juggernaut?

* * *

><p>A note on the mutant names:<p>

-Kudzu-I think it fits him. It's an Asian plant that was introduced in America, and it's completely out of control. It grows extremely fast, taking over. I think Kurama would appreciate the name.

-Starfox-It suits her. She's a Celestial Myobu. 'Nuff said. And no, I wasn't thinking of the video game at the time.

-Hot Flash-I'm a bad, bad, girl. The name popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Hiei might not understand the term (or maybe he does, who knows?), but he sure hates the word 'hot'! You just know he's got to be furious about that. I had Jaime dub him Hot Flash because he's the youngest and the least likely to know the term. He seems more than a little naïve to me.

-Toushin-I could NOT think of anything for Yusuke, so yeah, I copped out. So sue me. On the other hand, please don't.

Quicksilver makes me smile, but it's hard to listen to his voice and not think InuYasha. Anyone else have that problem?

Yeah, a lot of Aiko in this chapter. I'm mainly doing it to explore her personality and background more, since none of you know anything about her. Is it relevant to the plot? Maybe. Just wait and find out.

Sorry this chapter took so long. My computer caught a virus and I had to get it fixed. Plus, while I was computerless, I started playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and got wrapped up in it. I finally got myself to take a break from it before I completely lost this story. Also, if the narration style is a bit different at times, I blame my sister's obsession with _How I Met Your Mother._ That show is hilarious!

Wow, long author's note.

~Sessha's Crazy


	6. Must Read!

I adopted the story from Vaeru, who put a prologue of an x-men/yyh fic up. You can find it here: www . fanfiction s / 5884506 / 1 / For_Adoption_YYH_XMen_Crossover just take out the spaces. I changed it a bit to add in my own OC, because I can't write anything without her butting in in some form or another. Also, the timelines and details may be a bit different, just because I'm going wherever the story takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men. Original idea belongs to Vaeru.

Also, there are acknowledged relationships in this, but that doesn't make it a romance! I won't be focusing on the relationships unless it plays a part in the plot.

This takes place after Yu Yu Hakusho has ended, and just after Spike has left to live with the Morlocks after mutants are outed in X-Men Evolution (episode 36, season 3)

Mission: Mutant

Author's Note

Hey guys! I really feel like I owe all of you a HUGE apology! When I took my break, I never expected to be gone for 8 months! Sorry about that! You see, my grandmother passed away in November, which really caused me to lose my mojo. I've recently decided to try and get back into writing, particularly finishing up this fic. So to do that, I'm going back to my source material and getting a refresher on X-Men: Evolution, as I don't feel I have their characters down anymore. See, I feel the mark of a good fic writer is if you can actually hear the character saying it in your head. Also, I'm going to be revamping this fic. No major, plot altering changes, just some minor things.

You see, I feel I've grown as a writer since I've been gone, and I want this fic to reflect that. So I'll be expanding on things, developing things I left a little iffy, and maybe even adding in some new scenes or extending others.

Which is where you guys come in. Anything you want me to add, like Logan visiting the Kuwabara household, or the X-Men's demonstration in the Danger Room? Anything that doesn't make sense to you guys that you wish I'd change or give more detail on? Really, this is your chance to help make this story better!

And I promise, this time I will finish, though updates will be slower than at the beginning, as I have a job now.

Also, I got a lot of reviews with some very good questions in them I think everyone might want to know, to help clarify any suggestions. So, FAQ time, here we go!

DeathLadyShinigami- I'm sorry you won't be reading anymore, and I understand your concerns. Allow me to explain, if you will, however. Yes, Aiko is a main character, but there is a very important reason for this. I won't spoil anything, but I'll just say there is a reason. The fact that she's powerful from the get go? So is everyone else. This fic does take place after Yu Yu Hakusho has ended, so the Tantei are all very strong. In this universe, Aiko has been imprisoned at Genkai's Temple for the last fifty years for as of yet unexplained reasons, so she's been around for the entire series. It makes sense that she'd pick up a few tricks along the way. Do you see Genkai letting someone with Aiko's potential and personality sit around all day without putting her to work? If she didn't, chances are neither would have survived it. So yes, Aiko is strong for a get go. It makes sense. Also the romantic relationship? I'm tweaking that a bit, to make it fit more with the story I have plotted out. The reason I didn't do a cross series pairing is I just don't see it working, and the girls all seem to be in or developing relationships. And I've said from the beginning. This ain't a romance!

Aiko Dare da- Yes, Aiko is an OC!

Androgynous-Heron- Yes, Aiko comes off as arrogant. She behaves this way to hide the fact she's actually afraid. Also, a big part of it is the way she was raised. That is, to have confidence in her abilities. Despite the fact that her gifts are handicapped, she is very powerful, and she knows it. She is also a Celestial Myobu. As I said in one of my author's notes, Myobu is a rank of fox granted to Inari's followers, those foxes that police the others in kitsune mythology (no, I am not making this up, look up kitsune myths!) So Aiko is a very high ranking fox. It's understandable that she would feel superior to others. She was born to be that way. A lot more will be explained in the course of the story.

Angel61991 asked if all spiritually aware people show up as mutants. The answer to this is a little tough to explain. Mutants were created by Koenma as a way to avoid work. I can't explain much more without revealing plot points, but in the prologue, Koenma lifted the shields he had hiding the Tantei from Cerebro and other mutants and mutant tech. He also had one of his fairy girls deliver a computer program to Cerebro that would allow Cerebro to pick up the boys as mutants, instead of something unidentifiable. So the only reason the guys showed up as mutants was because of a little help from Spirit World. I'm going to try and explain this a bit more in the revamp.

SkywrdSwrd- Yes, Aiko is an OC. Also, yes , the Jagan does give Hiei basic telepathis powers. However, if you notice, in the series, his Jagan tends to glow purple when he uses it. Can't exactly keep it a secret when you have a glowing purple spot on your forehead. He'll use the Jagan, he just has to be careful about it.

Firepaw- Bayville is in New York.

Hope that clears things up! Now, review away!

~Sessha's Crazy


End file.
